What To Expect Out Of Life
by 13hexe
Summary: AU. Sasuke não precisava ou desejava de maneira alguma uma esposa. Mas dentro de um ano, ele teria uma. Até lá, ela toma conta da cozinha. SasSak. Tradução.
1. De Encontros E Expectativas

**Escrita por**: Clockwork Mockingbird;  
**Traduzida por**: 13hexe.

All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto (characters) and **Clockwork Mockingbird** (plot). I am just the channel.  
_Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto (personagens) e a __**Clockwork Mockingbird**__ (enredo). Eu sou apenas o canal._

.

**What To Expect Out Of Life  
**_O Que Esperar Da Vida_

.

(1/23)

.

.

A noiva (oh, como ele odiava essa palavra) de Sasuke era estranha. Claro, ela era bonita—e se não fosse sua... Você sabe... Ele até diria que ela era linda, mas ele acha que até mesmo pessoas feias podem tirar fotos bonitas—mas ela fazia coisas que eram, no mínimo, bizarras. Bom, elas eram bizarras pra ele. Ela insistia que eram coisas normais. Ou a maioria delas eram.

Ela com certeza não era como nenhuma mulher que ele já conhecera.

Pra começar, ela era de um país diferente, e se ele tivesse em um gracioso e piedoso humor, teria dado-a alguma folga. Infelizmente, estava puto da vida por causa de toda a situação e estava feliz por achá-la estranha. Talvez assim pudesse convencer seus "conselheiros políticos" (aspas necessárias considerando que ele estava seriamente reconsiderando sua importância) de que não precisava de uma esposa.

Também foi dito a Sasuke que ela era briguenta. Ele não sabia por que isso foi dito a ele ou o que isso queria dizer exatamente. E não tinha certeza se queria saber. Apesar de que, ficara sabendo de uma fonte segura que ela era capaz de ter uma conversa inteligente. Não que ela tenha falado com ele. Mas quando ela chegasse ao país, isso seria um adendo. Na experiência limitada de Sasuke, quanto mais bonita a mulher for, mais burra ela é. Essas criaturas eram inversamente proporcionais.

Naruto a achava demais. Aparentemente, ela tinha falado come _ele_.

"Nós ficamos presos naquela maldita carruagem por três dias. É claro que conversamos!"

Os olhos dela eram um pouco inquietantes. Sasuke não sabia por que, e era raro ele não saber o porquê das situações então isso o perturbava. Ele estava irritado por isso ter perturbado-o tanto. Adicione isso ao fato de ele não ter conseguido dormir na noite anterior—o que não tem _nada_ a ver com o fato de ela chegar hoje. Em suma—Sasuke concluiu que não seria capaz de sorrir para a mulher, não importa o que acontecesse.

Neji deve ter notado seu Kage perdido em pensamentos. Ele prontamente deu uma cotovelada na lateral do homem ao seu lado. Sasuke grunhi para ele, mas tornou a focar na carruagem que se aproximava.

"Isso é estúpido." Sasuke lamentou pela centésima vez naquele dia.

"Não é você quem decide." Neji disse categoricamente.

"Não me lembre."

Naruto pulou pra fora da carruagem quase antes que ela parasse. Ele possuía um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, e Sasuke aprendera que isso normalmente significava algo ruim. A última vez que Naruto sorriu dessa forma, Sasuke chegou em casa e deparou-se com seu forno em chamas. Na vez anterior a essa, seu escritório estava em chamas. E na vez anterior a _essa_, Naruto conseguira por fogo em si mesmo. Apesar de que a última fora no mínimo engraçada.

Sasuke esperava que uma mão delicada aparecesse de dentro da carruagem quando Naruto estendesse a mão. Ele tinha quase certeza de que ela estaria vestindo algo super caro e impossível de se mover com. Usaria suas joias mais caras e perfume suficiente para fazê-lo passar mal. Ela teria uma risada irritante. E usaria maquiagem demais. Seu cabelo estaria arrumado num perfeito e complicado penteado. Todas as mulheres que ele conhecia, tirando algumas específicas, eram assim. Porque ela seria diferente?

Naruto realmente ofereceu a mão, mas era apenas para pegar uma mala que foi jogada no chão. "Eu pego" uma voz disse dos confins da carruagem.

E então, Haruno Sakura apareceu na luz do sol, e destruiu qualquer e todas as ilusões de Sasuke.

Ela estava usando botas escuras, calças pretas e uma camiseta simples branca. Seu cabelo preso num prático rabo-de-cavalo. Sasuke avaliou as mãos dela quando ela jogou a mala por cima de seus ombros. Elas eram pequenas, mas não delicadas, e estavam cobertas de calos.

"Não era o que esperava?" Neji perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Ele parecia presunçoso demais para seu próprio bem. Sasuke apenas o metralhou com os olhos.

Sakura apenas deu um sorriso aos dois e esticou uma de suas, definitivamente não delicadas, mãos. "Haruno Sakura."

Neji apertou a mão oferecida. "Hyuuga Neji. Prazer em conhecê-la."

O brilho nos olhos de Sakura mostrou a eles que ela duvidava muito, mas apreciava a mentira.

"Isso significa que você é Sasuke, a paixonite masculina de Naruto."

"Ele não é não!" Naruto gritou da carruagem. "Eu vou derrubar todas as suas malas se não parar de falar isso! Eu sou um homem perigoso!" Ele balançou uma mala de tamanho médio em seus dedos.

Sasuke esperou por um berro ofendido e a ordem de que todas suas preciosas coisas continuassem intactas, ou algo do tipo. Mas Sakura apenas ergueu uma perfeita sobrancelha fina e observou enquanto Naruto segurava firmemente a mala. Ela riu levemente e voltou-se para Sasuke, seus olhos divertidos ainda em Naruto.

"Essa mochila é a única que falta," ela disse sobre seu ombro. "Apenas deixe-a aí, eu a pegarei em um minuto."

Roupas confortáveis de viagem e disposição para o trabalho árduo. Sasuke estava começando a achar que havia julgado-a mal. Um pouco. Ela parecia bem centrada, mas apenas o tempo diria com certeza.

Sasuke pegou a mochila de Naruto. "Siga-me" ele disse rispidamente.

Sakura não parecia nem um pouco ofendida. Ela puxou a mala um pouco mais pra cima de seu ombro e o seguiu pela casa.

De jeito nenhum eles dividiriam um quarto—não enquanto não fosse casados (até mesmo pensar na palavra deixava um gosto ruim em sua boca), então Sasuke passou reto pelo seu quarto, pausando apenas para indicá-lo.

"Meu quarto" disse, apontando com o queixo para a porta, caso ela não tivesse visto. Ele na verdade duvidava que ela não tivesse visto nada, os olhos dela estavam passeando pela casa, mas ele tinha a impressão de que ela estava memorizando tudo. "A porta normalmente está aberta." Ele completou. Depois, pensando melhor e lembrando-se das vezes em que Naruto entrava sem bater, "Bata primeiro."

Eles chegaram na última porta do corredor. Sasuke costumava usá-la como um segundo escritório, mas quando percebeu que ele apenas a usava quando Naruto conseguia destruir a outra, não viu porque não transformá-la em um quarto. Era maior que seus quartos de visita, então imaginou que ela ficaria mais confortável lá. Não que estivesse pensando no conforto dela. Apenas não a queria reclamando.

"Legal." Sakura disse, olhando ao redor. "Eu acho que só esse quarto já é do tamanho de todo o meu apartamento."

Neji ouviu uma mala cair no chão. Ele encarou brevemente antes de se virar e pegar uma das malas das mãos de Naruto, antes que o último derrubasse tudo. Timidamente, Naruto permitiu que Sakura pegasse uma também, antes de deixar as três que restaram caírem no chão. Ele se encolheu, esperando uma repreensão.

Sasuke rolou os olhos e esperou pelo grito, uma demanda de punição, qualquer coisa, mas Sakura, depois de desviar das malas para não pisar nelas, não reagiu.

"Desculpe-me pela mala." Ela disse para Neji. "Está cheia de sapatos e outras coisas pesadas."

"Se eu não fosse casado, eu teria pensando em tijolos." Neji admitiu. "Minha mulher gosta de armas. Nossas mochilas normalmente pesam o dobro dessas aqui."

Sakura não riu exatamente, mas um suspiro divertido escapou dela. E então ela virou de maneira que pudesse encarar a todos e botou um sorriso no rosto. "Obrigada por me ajudarem com as minhas coisas." Ela virou o olhar para Naruto. "E obrigada pela... Viagem interessante. Vocês deviam voltar as suas atividades normais. Vai levar um tempo até eu terminar de desfazer as malas."

Sasuke não precisou ouvir mais nada. Com um aceno, ele saiu do quarto. Não esperou por Neji ou Naruto. Sabia que eles o seguiriam. Continuou pelo corredor e entrou em seu—agora único—escritório. Neji apareceu alguns segundos depois atrás dele, Naruto, um minuto depois disso.

"Só porque você é um ninja não significa que você pode desaparecer o tempo todo." O loiro grunhiu, chutando a porta atrás de si para fechá-la.

Sasuke não perdeu tempo. "O que você acha?"

Naruto o encarou indiferente por um minuto antes de piscar e ficar sério. "Ah, teme. Sabia que você ia fazer disso uma grande coisa."

"Naruto, eu tenho que casar com ela. Ela irá governar esse país comigo. É uma grande coisa. Ela não só viverá aqui, _na minha casa_, mas ela também terá várias responsabilidades que só nós três temos."

Naruto coçou a parte de trás de seu pescoço. "Bem, é, quando você fala _assim_... Mas sério, eu conversei com a Sakura por três dias consecutivos. Ela não é idiota, ou fraca, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela se sairá bem. Você vai ver."

"Não é essa a preocupação dele," Neji o informou. "Sasuke está preocupado com a lealdade dela. Ela não é desse país, e não sabe nada sobre nós. Porque ela seria leal a um lugar que não é a casa dela?"

Sasuke concordou. Um dos motivos pelo qual colocou Neji num nível tão alto na política era esse. Ele parecia entender tudo o que não era dito. Sasuke normalmente deixava pra ele o trabalho de explicar as coisas para Naruto, enquanto continuava com o que precisava ser feito. No entanto, Naruto precisa começar a pegar algumas coisas com mais rapidez se queria mesmo ser o próximo Kage de Konoha.

"Naruto, você diria que virou amigo dela?"

"O nome _dela_ é Sakura, e sim, eu diria isso. Por quê?"

Sasuke não estava surpreso. Naruto nunca conhecera uma estranha. "Então eu vou deixar você incumbido de mostrar as coisas pra ela."

Naruto estreitou o olhar. "Você quer dizer enquanto não estiver por perto, certo?"

Sasuke grunhiu, não era nem uma confirmação nem uma negação, mas os dois sabiam o que ele queria dizer. Neji, que estava rapidamente aprendendo como Sasuke se comunicava, deu um sorrisinho. Como Sakura não parecia ser uma total idiota, Sasuke iria, cautelosamente, dá-la o benefício da dúvida. Neji não estava realmente surpreso. Naruto normalmente era bom em ler as pessoas e se ele gostava de Sakura, Sasuke confiaria nisso.

O que o Hokage deles pensava sobre ela, no entanto, era incerto.

"Você viu muito do Som enquanto estava por lá?"

Naruto negou. "Na verdade não. Fui pegar a Sakura, vi o Kage deles—que estava super triste por vê-la ir embora—e depois voltamos. O que eu vi não parecia muito diferente do que vi em outras vilas."

Sasuke assentiu. "As pessoas?"

"Nada de especial. Muitos vieram dar tchau pra Sakura." Naruto lembrou-se abruptamente. "Ela é uma ninja. Ninja médica."

"Isso estava na ficha dela." Sasuke procurou em sua gaveta por um segundo antes de entregar a ficha para Neji. "Ela é nível jounin, e suas habilidades médicas são avançadas."

"Aqui diz que ela treinou com Tsunade por anos." Neji disse. Naruto espiou sobre os ombros dele para conseguir ver a ficha melhor. "Tsunade é a Kage do Som, certo?"

Sasuke assentiu. "Konoha pediu pra ela ser Hokage aqui, mas ela não quis."

"E você assumiu o posto no lugar dela," Naruto murmurou. Sua voz era provocativa, não amargurada, e Sasuke maravilhou-se com isso por um segundo. Ele realmente não entendia como seu melhor amigo podia estar genuinamente contente por ter sido deixado de lado. Provavelmente era por isso que ele mantinha o idiota por perto. Valia a pena manter pessoas leais como ele por perto.

"Sim, e agora sua aprendiz está aqui para se tornar minha esposa no fim do ano." Sasuke não achava que conspiração ou uma tentativa de invasão. Som e Konoha eram aliadas, afinal. Era turbulenta, mas a aliança existia, o que era parte do motivo pelo qual Sakura estava ali. Como aprendiz de uma Kage, ela tinha experiência diplomática e serviria como representante do Som.

E a esposa do Hokage.

Isso fazia Sasuke tremer. Ele, casado.

Ele olhou de relance para Neji, o único casado na sala, pensando em porque ele tinha feito isso. No entanto, Neji não era Hokage e havia casado por amor. Sasuke duvidava que um diria se apaixonaria, mas a ideia era interessante. "Vão para casa," ele ordenou. "Vocês dois. Foi um dia longo."

Amanhã provavelmente seria mais longo ainda, mas Sasuke permitiu que seus braços direitos—seus amigos—fossem pra casa descansar enquanto ele trabalhava noite adentro ignorando a mulher no fim do corredor.

**tbc.**

* * *

**N/T: **First of all, thank you (again) for allowing me to translate this amazing fic! Second: You're awesome!

Bom pessoas, cá estou com mais uma tradução. Só que desta vez não é uma one-shot. Ela já está terminada, então, a demora não será tão longa (eu acho... '-') HAHA, veremos como me saio, não? Espero que bem, porque é uma ótima fic, e se eu fizer coisa errada, não me perdoarei.

Como vocês talvez tenham percebido, bem no comecinho no cap. eu coloquei uns númseros: **(1/23)** imagino que já saibam o que isso significa, não? SIM, exatamente! É a indicação de capítulos. A fic no todo tem 23 cap (DUH), e eu infelizmente terminei de traduzir só o primeiro, huuuum. Hehe, desculpem-me pessoas. Mas não vai demorar muito, os capítulos não são tão demorados como o 'Devil's Pact', e são mais fáceis de traduzir. Até porque eu já adquiri uma certa experiência.

Mas enfim. Eu quero me desculpar logo de cara porque eu não revisei esse primeiro cap. HEHE. mals. De novo. Então qualquer erro Crasso, ou pronome repetido (muito provavel de acontecer), por favor, ignorem. E se alguém quiser virar Beta, OPA, tamo aê. HSAUHSUAHS.

BOM HUMANOS, é isso aí. Besos e até o capítulo número DOS.


	2. De Canetas E Comida

**Escrita por**: Clockwork Mockingbird;  
**Traduzida por**: 13hexe.

All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto (characters) and **Clockwork Mockingbird** (plot). I am just the channel.  
_Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto (personagens) e a __**Clockwork Mockingbird**__ (enredo). Eu sou apenas o canal._

.

**What To Expect Out Of Life  
**_O Que Esperar Da Vida_

.

(2/23)

.

.

Levou apenas um minuto para que Sasuke lembrasse que Sakura havia se mudado. Ter acabado de acordar e já ouvir alguém se movendo na cozinha não fora uma ótima maneira de começar o dia, apesar de isso não ser novidade pra ele. Normalmente, Naruto iria entrar sem se importar com as portas trancas ou as pessoas dormindo, mas quem quer que estivesse se movendo estava quieto demais para ser o loiro. Quando finalmente lembrou quem era, ele grunhiu.

Se ele estivesse em sã consciência, perceberia que estava procurando por razões para ficar bravo com a mulher, mas era cedo, ele estava cansado, e ela estava lá. Então podia culpá-la pelo que quisesse.

Ele se vestiu e seguiu para a cozinha. Era exatamente por causa disso que não tinha contratado nenhum empregado—eles tendiam a ficar no caminho e eram muito barulhentos nas manhãs. Com uma careta plantada em seu rosto e com seus punhos cerrados, Sasuke entrou na cozinha.

"Sal, sal... Claro que não tem sal."

Sasuke encarou.

Sakura estava andando pela cozinha como se já estivesse familiarizada com o lugar (o que era possível). Ovos estavam fritando em uma frigideira, torradas saindo da torradeira, e suco de laranja em cima da pia, esperando para ser bebido. Ela revirava o armário de temperos com o cenho franzido, suas costas viradas para ele. A rosada ainda estava em seus pijamas—calça de moletom e uma camiseta, descalça. Parecia estar completamente à vontade.

"O sal ta no armário ao lado."

Ela não parecida surpresa em vê-lo, apenas sorriu triunfante por ter achado o que estava procurando.

"Naruto?" ela perguntou, jogando o sal gentilmente sobre os ovos e pegando uma espátula com a outra mão.

"Ele normalmente guarda as coisas nos lugares errados." Sasuke confirmou. Seu estômago revirando quando sentiu o cheiro dos ovos.

Sakura o olhou sobre os ombros. "Presunto, ovo frito e torradas. Quer um pouco? Eu fiz demais."

Sasuke instantaneamente esqueceu tudo sobre estar bravo com ela, e pegou um prato. Sakura serviu os ovos e sentou a mesa com o suco de laranja. Ela hesitou por um segundo. "Esqueci de perguntar, você quer algo pra beber além de suco de laranja? Eu acho que tem outro galão leite."

"Se tem mais leite, ta estragado. Eu não vou ao mercado faz um mês."

Sakura mastigou seus ovos com um sorriso. "Eu pensei que sim. Não tinha quase nada na geladeira."

A comida estava muito boa. Sasuke comeu devagar para saborear bem e evitar sentir fome mais tarde. Sakura não pensava como ele e devorou seus ovos antes de começar a torrada. Sasuke não comentou, lembrando que mulheres não gostavam muito de comentários sobre como elas comiam. Ou quanto elas comiam.

Sakura estava pondo sua louça suja no lava-louças enquanto ele estava ainda começando a comer sua torrada. A mesa e a pia já estavam limpas quando ele se levantou. Sasuke repentinamente desejou ter um empregado na casa. Não parecia justo ela ter que limpar tudo, ainda mais depois de já ter feito todo o café da manhã. Mas não houve comentários enquanto ela pegava o copo e o prato dele e colocava junto com os dela.

"Então..." Sakura começou, jogando água na panela. "Algum plano? Ou nós sentamos em silêncio até nos casarmos?"

Ele aceitaria o silêncio, mas duvidava que Sakura fosse ficar quieta. "Você é livre pra fazer o que quiser. Naruto vem pra cá quase que todos os dias, então duvido que fique entediada. Ele trará Hinata com ele pra você conhecê-la."

Sakura secou a panela e sentou novamente na mesa. "Namorada dele?"

"Ás vezes. Ele não sabe como chamá-la." Sentindo que devia fazer algo, ele colocou o suco de laranja de volta na geladeira.

"O que você faz durante o dia? Conselho e atribuir missões?"

"O conselho normalmente se encontra uma vez por semana. Neji e eu dividimos as atribuições de missões. Quando não estou lá, estou aqui no escritório, ou treinando."

Sakura assentiu, limpando os farelos da mesa com a mão de jogando-os no lixo. "Então é melhor eu me trocar antes que Naruto chegue." E ela saiu da cozinha e de seu campo de visão. Alguns segundos depois uma porta se fechou.

Sasuke ficou parado em sua cozinha impecável e levou um momento pra constatar que mulheres eram estranhas, e mutio provavelmente ele ia se casar com a mais estranha de todas.

* * *

Sasuke não sabia por que ainda esperava coisas dessa mulher. Ela parecia gostar de destruir suas ilusões. Talvez fosse por isso que fora selecionada para ser sua mulher—ela continuava a provar que ele estava errado. Bem, o mais próximo de errado que ele podia chegar, quero dizer. Se esse fosse realmente o caso, Sasuke apostaria dinheiro que Naruto estava envolvido de alguma forma.

Quando Sakura mencionou que iria se trocar, Sasuke estava preparado para esperar por um tempo e depois entreter Naruto (o que nunca era fácil) e Hinata até que ela aparecesse uma hora mais tarde. No entanto, cinco minutos depois, quando sua campainha tocou, o que dizia que Hinata estava com Naruto forçando-o a fingir que tinha modos, Sakura o encontrou na porta, completamente vestida.

"Oi, Sakura!"

Sakura sorriu. "Hey, Naruto." Ela ofereceu uma mão para mulher ao lado de Naruto. "Sakura."

Hinata aceitou a mão com um sorriso. "Hinata. É bom conhecê-la."

Sasuke notou que Hinata não gaguejou, sua única fraqueza quando se tratava de política. Naruto deve ter contado o suficiente sobre Sakura a ponto de deixá-la confortável, porque sua voz permaneceu firme.

"Oy, teme, eu tenho as negociações com Terra. Vamos renová-las?"

Pessoalmente, Sasuke achava estupidez renovar negociação e tratados com aliados. O ponto de serem aliados era que ajudariam quando ajuda fosse precisa. Terra normalmente precisava um pouco dos medicamentos e colheitas, e Sasuke não tinha problemas em enviar os suplementos necessários em troca de ajuda nas batalhas e a certeza que eles não entrariam em guerra com o país vizinho.

O que Sasuke considerava estúpido, no entanto, não significava que não precisava ser feito.

"traga-os para o escritório. Nós ficaremos lá hoje."

Naruto grunhiu. "Eu esperava que fosse nossa vez de distribuir missões."

"Nós fizemos isso ontem." Sasuke relembrou.

"Eu sei, mas eu amo fazer os mais novos sofrerem."

Sasuke percebeu que ele provavelmente devia avisar Sakura. Fazia sentido deixá-la sabendo pra onde ele estava indo. Ela era nova no país e podia precisar de algo. Sem contar que Naruto estaria com ele o dia todo, então não seria capaz de ajudá-la. Provavelmente ela seria capaz de se virar na maior parte do tempo, mas se tivesse alguma pergunta seria bom saber pra onde ir.

Naruto parecia ter pensado o mesmo, mas decidira tomar uma atitude menos súbita.

"Moças!" ele berrou. "Estamos indo governar o país. Voltamos mais tarde."

Sasuke rolou os olhos. "Você podia ao menos fingir não ser narcisista?"

Hinata e Sakura, que haviam ido para a sala e estavam conversando no sofá, compartilharam um sorriso. Hinata voltou seu sorriso para Naruto, que devolveu com um sorriso bobo. Sasuke honestamente não tinha ideia do porque o loiro não admitia que era louco por ela, mas perguntar isso novamente resultaria em outra dor de cabeça e ele não queria ter que lidar com isso naquele momento.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos no bolso e Sakura se viu recebendo um bolo de dinheiro.

"Pra que é isso?" ela perguntou.

Sasuke estava parcialmente intrigada e parcialmente aliviado por ela não ter pego o dinheiro logo de cara. "A moeda de Konoha é diferente da do Som. Seu dinheiro provavelmente não foi transferido. Isso é para o caso de você querer reabastecer a cozinha."

Sakura parecia que ia recusar o dinheiro, mas ela eventualmente o pegou com um suspiro. "Se a sua geladeira não se resumisse a suco de laranja e leite estragado eu não teria pego isso," o informou. "Isso," ela balançou o dinheiro pra ele, "é sua culpa."

Hinata riu. "Enquanto tiver algo pra comer, homem não percebe a falta de comida de verdade."

"Ramen é comida de verdade!" Naruto argumentou.

"Não quando você come três vezes por dia." Hinata disse docemente.

Sasuke encarou o amigo. "Você ta comendo aquela merda de novo?"

"Não é merda!"

"Tch. Tanto faz, dobe."

Naruto fechou a cara para seu Hokage. "Não 'tanto faz' pra mim não, teme. Você sempre fala isso porque não consegue argumentar e porque sabe que eu to certo."

Sasuke deu de ombros. "O que te ajudar a dormir a noite." Ele saiu da casa antes que Naruto pudesse pensar em algo pra argumentar de volta. Eles iam para o mesmo lugar, mas Naruto sempre parecia levar mais tempo pra chegar lá. Havia dias em que Sasuke chegava uma hora antes do loiro quando os dois haviam saído no mesmo horário. Naruto dizia que parava pra apreciar as cosias e falar com as pessoas, enquanto Sasuke marchava pra onde precisava ir sem nem ao menos olhar ao seu arredor. Sasuke decidiu deixá-lo achando que tinha razão. Além disso, haviam dias que realmente, ele não tinha vontade de ficar parando por qualquer coisa. Tinham muitas coisas a serem feitas e pouco tempo pra ficar parando e conversando com qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho.

Ele estava há vários passos distante de sua casa quando ouviu Naruto berrar um 'tchau' e bater sua porta. Poucos minutos depois, Sasuke sentiu Naruto andar ao seu lado, o que só podia significar uma coisa. O loiro queria conversar.

"Hinata parece ter se dado bem com Sakura," ele começou.

"Naruto, passou-se apenas uma noite. Você não pode esperar que eu já saiba tudo sobre ela."

"Bem, não." Naruto concordou. "Mas você deve ter conversado com ela, certo? O que você acha até agora?"

Sasuke não fazia ideia, mas ele não ia dizer isso pra Naruto. "Ela não é uma idiota," ele admitiu.

"Nós não estabelecemos isso ontem?" Naruto fingiu pensar sobre isso. "Oh, certo, nós estabelecemos." Ele deu uma cotovelada de brincadeira em Sasuke. "Qual é, você deve ter notado _alguma coisa_ sobre ela."

Irritado, Sasuke apenas suspirou. Então, com um pouco de má vontade, disse. "Ela é um a boa cozinheira. Pelo menos com ovos."

Naruto deu batidinhas em seu ombro. "Viu, não foi tão difícil. E pelo menos você sabe que ela não vai te envenenar." Ele pausou. "Na verdade, talvez ela vá envenená-lo se é ela que vai ta cozinhando. Tome cuidado, teme."

"Cinco minutos atrás você estava tentando me fazer gostar dela e agora você acha que ela vai me matar com comida?"

"Mulheres são sorrateiras!" Naruto argumentou.

"Pessoas são sorrateiras," Sasuke combateu. "Não faz diferença seus gêneros."

Naruto riu. "Cara, você realmente não entende nada das mulheres, não?"

Sasuke destrancou a porta de seu escritório, olhando de relance para Naruto pelo canto dos olhos. "E você sim?" ele perguntou. "Você ainda não sabe como chamar Hinata." Ele pegou os arquivos de Naruto enquanto seguia para sua mesa, buscando em seus bolsos uma caneta que ele tinha certeza de que tinha guardado ali ontem.

"Hinata é... Hinata é Hinata. Como mais eu a chamaria?"

Decidindo que sua caneta foi parar numa dimensão alternativa que comia apenas canetas e meias, Sasuke começou a buscar em suas gavetas por um. "Não sei, talvez sua namorada?" ele disse sarcasticamente.

Naruto começara a rir. "O pai dela teria uma síncope, me esfolaria vivo e me pregaria na parede. Ele já ta puto da vida porque somos amigos."

Sasuke conseguiu achar uma caneta, mas quando tentara assinar o novo tratado descobrira que estava sem tinta e, portanto a devolveu para sua gaveta. "Hiashi é assim com a Hanabia também," Sasuke apontou. "Neji ouviu que ela treinou com um cara que não era companheiro de equipe dela e desde então, ninguém mais viu o garoto."

Naruto sorriu. "Não me surpreende."

"Ele só ta sendo um pai. Onde diabos estão todas as minhas canetas?"

Jogando-se em sua cadeira de costume sem grandes rodeios, Naruto deu de ombros. "Acho que outro dia eu vi uma na última gaveta, mas eu juro que essa mesa come elas." Ele encarou o teto em silêncio por um minuto. "Hinata é incrível, sabe? Ela é gentil, inteligente e linda. Qualquer um seria sortudo em namorá-la."

"Acabei de achar um monte de canetas, então essa é a nossa sorte do dia." Sasuke jogou metade dos papéis para Naruto. "Assine meu nome nesses antes que as tintas acabem."

"Sabe..." Naruto disse depois de alguns minutos assinando, ou em seu caso, forjando, "A Sakura é muito bonita..."

"Seria uma pena arruinar uma caneta porque a enfiei em seus olhos."

Naruto continuou a assinar em nenhum comentário.

**tbc.**

* * *

**N/T:** Bom pessoas! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, e provavelmente eu irei manter esse rítmo de um post por semana. CLaro que se eu atrasar eu irei implorar perdão, sahushaushau.

Enfim, eu queria agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews, favoritaram e estão seguindo a fic, e também a todos vocês leitores fantasmas. Não se preocupem não vou exigir reviews nem nada, porque eu sei que as vezes é difícil deixar uma review (eu já fui e ainda sou leitora fantasma de muitas fics. OOOH, é.)

Anyway, REVIEW TIME!

**Sophie-Hatake:** SHuahsaush, fico feliz que tenha gostado, fiquei do mesmo jeito quando a li pela primeira vez. Minha sorte foi que já faviam cinco capítulos! Espero que goste do cap 2!

**Kekedia: **Fico feliz que tinha gostado!

**Akasuna no Sakura: **Muitíssimo obrigada! Fico feliz (de verdade) que tenha gostado da tradução. A história é realmente muito legal, e uma das poucas que eu gosto do universo ninja. (Sou uma leitora mais UA). Eu tava nervoso no quesito tradução, porque as vezes eu só consigo perceber que não captei a mensagem do autor quando leio uma segunda vez o que eu traduzi. E como não revisei... Bem. Shaushaush, mas que bom que não errei tanto! Obrigada pela review, espero que goste desse segundo capitulo!

**Sasatogether: **AQUI ESTÁ! HAUHAUSH, que bom que amou! Obrigada pela review!**  
**

**Azami-san: **AZAMI-SAAAN! Hello, já te respondi a review, né? HSUASHUH, mas enfim, obrigada pela review, leitora mais que fiel XD. Espero ansiosa pelas suas fics! Aqueles tesouros, sahushaus. Kisses.

Bom é isso aí, seres humanos. **Críticas (construtivas ou destrutivas), REVIEW! **Podem só deixar um oi se quiserem também. uahusahsuhaush.


	3. De Cozinhar E Brigas

**Escrita por**: Clockwork Mockingbird;  
**Traduzida por**: 13hexe.

All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto (characters) and **Clockwork Mockingbird** (plot). I am just the channel.  
_Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto (personagens) e a __**Clockwork Mockingbird**__ (enredo). Eu sou apenas o canal._

.

**What To Expect Out Of Life  
**_O Que Esperar Da Vida_

.

(3/23)

.

.

Sasuke chegou em casa ao cheiro de algo maravilhoso vindo da cozinha. Imaginando de Naruto estava sério quando mencionou veneno, ele tirou os sapatos e espiou a cozinha. Viu Sakura praticamente dançando, adicionando algo em uma panela, e outra coisa na outra. Haviam duas panelas no fogão, ambas fervendo. O relógio do forno apitou, e Sakura disparou para tirar de lá um belo frango assado.

Bem, se era pra morrer, que fosse se deliciando com uma comida maravilhosa.

Seu estômago o lembrou agitadamente das duas mordidas no sanduíche que ele teve pro almoço, e exigiu ser preenchido urgentemente. Sasuke entrou na cozinha e se encostou no batente da porta, observando sua... observando Sakura terminar o jantar.

"O quão apimentado você gosta das coisas?" ela perguntou sem se virar.

Sasuke não estava surpreso por ela saber que estava ali. Ele não fez questão nenhuma em esconder sua presença e ela era uma jounin no fim das contas. Esperava que a rosada possuísse habilidades. No entanto, até agora, ela não era nada do que esperava, então ele não sabia se devia esperar algo dela. Isso e parar de julgá-la antes de conhecê-la.

"Não muito."

'Ah que bom." Ela pegou a panela pra mexer nas coisas dentro. "Eu temia que você fosse alguém que gostasse das coisas mega apimentadas." Ela jogou o que estava em uma panela na outra, apagando uma das bocas do fogão no processo. "Eu não gosto de pimenta," ela o informou. "Se você gostasse nós não daríamos certo."

"Sério." Sasuke brincou.

"A menos que você cozinhe," Sakura acrescentou. "Aí, cada um faria sua própria comida e não seria um problema. Você gosta de cogumelos?"

Ela era realmente estranha. "Sim."

"Nesse caso, o jantar está pronto."

Sasuke não moveu. A observou cortar uma fatia do frango e jogar o que parecia ser molho de cogumelo por cima. Ela serviu-se de um copo d'água, tomando um gole antes de ir pra mesa. Pôs o prato na mesa, mas não se sentou, as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto o encarava de volta.

"Porque está fazendo isso?" Sasuke finalmente perguntou.

Ela parecia confusa. "A janta?"

"Janta, café da manhã... Pra que se dar ao trabalho?"

Sakura sentou, pegando seu garfo e começando a cortar seu frango. "Porque eu estou com fome e aposto que você também." Ela começou. "Não faz sentido cozinhar apenas pra mim e eu não vou deixar você morrer de fome."

"Eu não morreria," Sasuke contou. "Eu comeria fora ou faria algo simples."

"Você é sempre assim quando alguém tenta fazer algo legal pra você?" Quando ele não respondeu, ela suspirou. "Olha, nós estamos nisso juntos. Não vejo sentido em procurar motivos pra culpar o outro por causa de uma coisa que não podemos controlar. Eu, por mim, farei o melhor que puder. Gosto de cozinhar. Você está com fome. Não é sofrimento. Mas se não quer comer, beleza. Guardo pra mais tarde." Ela comeu uma garfada da criação cheirosa que está em seu prato. "Só pra você saber, ta uma delícia."

Sasuke a observou por um momento antes de pegar um prato e enchê-lo com duas fatias de frango, afogados no molho, e um enorme copo de água. Seu estômago grunhiu novamente e ele se sentou na ponta oposta à estranha em sua casa. Ela tinha razão. Muita razão na verdade. Não fazia sentido tornarem-se miseráveis por causa de uma coisa que eles não podiam mudar.

Jantar não era um tratado de paz ou uma confissão de eterna afeição—não que ele tivesse alguma por ela—mas era um começo. Um muito delicioso, saciante e maravilhoso começo.

.

Sakura continuou cozinhando. Todos os dias Sasuke a ouvia zanzando na cozinha quando levantava. Alguns dias ele acordava antes dela, mas até terminar de se vestir, ela já estaria de pé, cozinhando algo incrivelmente cheiroso que o faria se apressar pra chegar rápido na cozinha. Ele gostava de vê-la cozinhar. Era fascinante a forma como ela se movia com fluidez de um lugar para outro. Não importava quantas panelas ela tinha no fogão, nada nunca queimava.

Sasuke lembrava da primeira vez que tentara cozinhar algo mais complicado que spaghetti. Ele tinha se distraído e esquecido da comida, e tinha queimado tanto que no fim acabou pegando fogo. O detector de fumaça barulhento o avisou de seu fracasso e desde então, ele nunca mais tentara nada. Era inútil continuar tentando quando sabia que ia ser um desastre.

Aliás, se ele quisesse uma comida caseira todos os dias, ele podia contratar uma cozinheira. Se ele quisesse. E ele não queria.

Ele continuava tentando dizer que ela não precisava cozinhar todos os dias, mas ela aparentava a já saber disse. O dispensava com um balançar de mãos e dizia que queria cozinhar, então agora cale a boca e pegue um prato, a comida ta pronta.

Ela era totalmente bizarra. Cozinhava e lavava as roupas. Outro dia Sasuke achou suas camisetas dobradas e passadas na em cima da secadora, e o monte de outras que ele havia posto na máquina já estavam secando. Sentindo como se devesse agradecê-la mas não querendo, ele lavou as roupas dela também e não disse nada.

Naruto começou a aparecer cedo todos os dias, esperando pegar restos do que quer que Sakura tenha cozinhado naquela manhã. Sasuke o mandou embora, mas Sakura o encorajava fazendo comida suficiente para eles três ao invés deles dois. Sasuke imaginou se devia estar irritado por Naruto estar sendo um parasita, ou surpreso por ele estar comendo algo que não fosse ramen.

Considerando a cena diante dele, ele iria com surpreso.

"Agora ponha o óleo," Sakura estava dizendo. "Mas com cuidado. Pode estourar e te queimar."

Hinata estava em sua cozinha, espátula em uma mão, garrafa de óleo de cozinha na outra. Sakura estava ao lado dela, cortando tomates e dando ordens por cima dos ombros. Hinata cuidadosamente adicionou olho a panelas, sorrindo diante do resultado. Sakura acenou, pegando outro tomate e começando a cortá-lo.

"Agora o pão antes que o óleo fique muito quente."

"E o alho?"

"Se você colocar antes do pão fritar por um tempo não ficará muito forte, mas vai dar pra sentir o gosto dele. Mas não esqueça do tomilho."

Hinata adicionou o necessário a panelas, mexendo-a depois, observando os itens intensamente. "Acho que precisa de mais óleo."

Sakura o notou quando foi checar a panela. "Não ouvi você entrar. É, põe um pouco mais. Você precisará virá-los mesmo. Adicione os tomates depois."

"Aula de culinária?" Sasuke perguntou. Não conseguia imaginar outro motivo para herdeira dos Hyuugas estar em sua cozinha. Bem, conseguia, mas nenhuma delas fazia sentido.

Sakura acenou. "Hinata fará um jantar para Naruto, tentando fazê-lo comer comida de verdade ao invés de ir à barraca de Ramen. Ela queria praticar primeiro."

Hinata parecer perceber que estava usando as coisas do Hokage na casa do Hokage. "D-desculpe me intrometer, Hokage-sama!" ela esgoelou, virando-se de costas para a panela, olhos cabisbaixos.

Sakura parecia confusa, mas Sasuke rolou os olhos. "Ta tudo bem, se vocês não usarem a cozinha, ninguém usará. Apenas não bote fogo em nada."

Ele as deixou para terminarem o que quer que estivessem fazendo antes que seu estômago decide fazer barulhos que o estômago de um Hokage não devia fazer.

Hinata era muito boa em política e estava se tornando uma ninja forte, mas continuava sendo insegura. Insegura sobre si mesmo, suas ações, sempre preocupada com as consequências, com o que os outros iam pensar. Ela gostava de satisfazer os outros, e era exatamente por causa disso que ele não podia mandá-la para negociações ou cosias do tipo. No papel, ela conseguia argumentar com vigor, mas em pessoa, deixaria tudo de lado para deixar todo mundo feliz. Mas se Sakura queria ensiná-la a cozinhar, tudo bem pra ele. Talvez assim Naruto finalmente desistisse de enrolar e a chamaria para um encontro de verdade.

Sasuke manteve a porta do escritório aberta, seu jeito de dizer para as pessoas que elas podiam entrar. Desse jeito, ele também poderia sentir melhor o cheiro da comida, o que parecia apenas torturá-lo e impedi-lo de trabalhar. O bate-papo incessante também o distraía, mas ele não conseguia se forçar a fechar a porta.

* * *

"... e o acordo permanece," Neji terminou, arrumando os papéis de forma organizada na mesa de Sasuke.

Naruto grunhiu em satisfação quando suas costas estralaram. Sasuke fez careta, mas o loiro apenas sorriu pra ele. "Me odeie o quando quiser, mas minhas costas estão ótimas!"

"Até você fazer 50 anos e não conseguir ficar reto." Sasuke murmurou. "Como está indo o exame Chuunin?"

"O Teste escrito foi terminado hoje. Começamos a próxima parte amanhã." Neji contou rapidamente em sua cabeça. "Eles devem terminar tudo até o fim do mês. Eu consegui convencer Shikamaru a guardar a floresta esse ano."

Sasuke sorriu de cantou. "Você usou sua esposa grávida como desculpa, não?"

Neji não pareceu nem um pouco envergonhado. "Tenten consegue ser assustadora quando quer. Shikamaru nem argumentou, mas disse que era 'problemático'".

"Tudo é 'problemático' para ele," Naruto riu. "Até mesmo sua própria vida. Ah, isso me lembra, algumas pessoas me perguntaram sobre o exame Jounin. Quando você quer realizá-los?"

Sasuke resistiu a vontade de rugir. Os exames Chuunin mal haviam começado a já tinha gente perguntou dos Jounin. Com um suspiro ele lembrou a si mesmo que gostava de seu trabalho e pegou um calendário enterrado sob a papelada em sua mesa. Ele virou as páginas desse mês e do próximo—ambos estavam bem cheios. Os exames jounin não eram tão públicos como os Chuunin, mas eles era duas vezes mais longos e complicados.

"Nós vamos marcar uma data prévia pra daqui a dois meses." Ele disse eventualmente. "Mas isso não é certo. Precisamos terminar os Chuunin antes de começarmos a pensar no Jounin. Diga para aqueles que te perguntaram que nós estamos com os exames em mente, mas nada está decidido ainda. Espero que isso baste para mentê-los quietos até pelo menos mês que vem."

Naruto acenou, olhando de relance para o relógio, e depois, virando-se totalmente para o mesmo. Ele ficou em pé, rosto contorcido em pânico, olhos arregalados. "Merda! Tô atrasado!" Ele juntou suas coisas rapidamente e praticamente voou porta afora. "Mals, mas tenho que ir, te vejo amanhã, tchau!" A porta fechou com força atrás dele. Papéis voaram para o chão com a saída do loiro. Sasuke esfregou suas têmporas e mentalmente reviu porque era bom manter Naruto por perto.

"Hora de ir pra casa," ele decidiu e pôs-se de pé.

Eles trancaram a porta e andaram juntos até o mercado. Neji foi em direção ao distrito Hyuuga prometendo que o veria no dia seguinte. Sasuke foi pela sua rota usual pelo parque, ponderando distraído de Sakura ia cozinhar novamente hoje quando uma kunai passou raspando perto de seu ouvido, fincando-se na parede à sua frente. A nota atada a kunai prontamente explodiu.

Instantaneamente em alerta, Sasuke saltou no ar e, avistando o agressor, agilmente fez sinais com a mão para queimá-lo com suas chamas. Um agressor passou a ser dois, e Sasuke precisou interromper seu ataque para desviar-se de uma espada. Aparentemente uma espada pesada. A terra rachou onde ela bateu, deixando uma cratera de pelo menos um metro de profundidade.

Sasuke teve apenas um segundo para analisar a espada—pelo menos dois metros de comprimento e um de largura—antes que estivesse no ar novamente, Sharingan ativado e procurando pelo segundo agressor. O peso da espada não pareceu incomodar seu portador quando ele a levantou para encontrar Sasuke no ar justo quando o segundo atacante apareceu. Ele desapareceu tão rápido quanto apareceu e Sasuke foi atingido por algo que queimava incrivelmente quente e o enviou cambaleando para a espada que o esperava.

Ele mal teve tempo de sacar sua própria espada e parar o ataque antes de ser atingido pela mesma coisa que o atingira antes. Sasuke nem ao menos pensou. Ele forçou seu Chidori pela espada e a balançou num arco que cortaria qualquer coisa que estivesse atrás de si no meio. Sua espada cortou carne, seu atacante gritou, e Sasuke usou o outro homem como impulso para voar pra longe, botando força suficiente para um osso em seu chute, mas nada quebrou sob ele.

Sasuke pousou à alguns metros de distancia, espada empunhada. "Quem é você?" ele exigiu saber.

Os dois não responderam. O cara da espada saltou mais um vez para o ar, alto demais para efetivamente atacar, então Sasuke voltou sua atenção para o outro, que já estava na sua frente, algo brilhante quente em sua mão. Sasuke moveu-se apara acertá-lo com a espada, mas o homem desviou o atacou, errando por centímetros quando tentou acertar o ataque. O brilho morreu em suas mãos, apenas para reaparecer na shuriken que voava em direção ao rosto de Sasuke.

Sasuke as bloqueou com sua espada e desviou-se delas facilmente, correndo em direção ao homem e atacando, acertando-o no peito dessa vez, sangue decorando sua lâmina. Ele não conseguiu aproveitar a vantagem que obteve porque de repente, a enorme espada estava muito perto e forçou-o a se afastar. Sasuke percebeu que a única coisa que a espada podia fazer era esmagá-lo ou cortá-lo. O enorme tamanho da lâmina era uma desvantagem. Enquanto era uma espada poderosa, seu tamanho deixava seu empunhador aberto por não poder virar e se defender com rapidez.

E esse era o motivo de estarem atacando com um time. O outro homem era muito rápido e qualquer que fosse o jutsu que usava, queimava a pele com um simples toque. Enquanto ele dançava ao redor de Sasuke, enfraquecendo-o, o outro poderia atacar com a espada. Sasuke ainda conseguia desviar-se dos ataques por enquanto, mas ele sabia que mais alguns ataques daquele jutsu branco e ele ia ser enfraquecido o suficiente para ser terminado em um golpe.

Mais kunais e shurikens voaram para ele, o forçando pra trás. A espada vinha voando pra baixo, o jutsu vinha queimando por trás, e Sasuke não tinha pra onde ir. Ele podia ser ou esmagado ou queimado. Ele decidiu rapidamente tentar sua sorte com a queimadura. Enquanto estivesse fora do alcance da espada, ele devia ficar bem.

E de repente, havia uma terceira pessoa. Ela passou voando por Sasuke e diretamente pra cima pra encontrar a espada. Livre da preocupação com a espada o cortando ao meio, Sasuke desviou do jutsu no último segundo, levando o ataque em sua bochecha direita ao invés do olho. Ele brutalmente enfiou sua espada no peito de seu atacante, forçando o Chidori pela lâmina e pelo corpo do homem.

A espada quebrou sobre ele e caiu no chão, cada pedaço deixando uma pequena cratera no chão. O agressor seguiu meros segundo depois, caindo na terra com um nauseante.

Com os dois atacantes no chão, Sasuke não teve problemas em focar totalmente em seu salvador. Ignorando a dor crescente em suas costas e bochecha ele olhou pra frente e observou a terceira pessoa checar o espadachim, e depois dar um passo em direção à luz.

"Ele ainda está vivo, mas porque eu achei que você ia querer questioná-lo." Sakura disse. "Você ta bem?"

"Hn." Ele não iria dizer pra ela que suas costas estavam praticamente pegando fogo.

Ela parecia saber de qualquer jeito. "Venha aqui. Eu vou curar e então poderemos tirar esses dois daqui."

Sasuke não sabia muito sobre jutsus médicos, mas ele estava certo de que eles não deviam funcionar tão rapidamente assim. Sakura mal tinha tocado-o quando o fogo em suas costas se apagou, aliviado pelo toque de seu chakra. Sasuke então percebeu que ele tinha seus dentes trincados quando seu maxilar relaxou

"Melhor?"

Como se entrasse num quarto gelado num dia de 50º graus. "Sim." Ele se afasotu antes que ela pudesse tocar sua bochecha.

Ela olhou de relance para o corpo atrás dela. "Ele está morto. Posso dizer pela forma como está no chão." Ela checou o pulso dele de toda forma. "Para onde devemos levá-los?"

A resposta de Sasuke foi sombria. "Eles são Root. Nós os levamos para a prisão da ANBU e os interrogaremos o que está vivo para descobrir quem ta tentando me matar dessa vez." Ele guardou sua espada, esfregando seus olhos cansados.

Ia ser uma longa noite.

**tbc.**

* * *

**N/T:** Ok... Hã, eu disse que postar uma vez por semana, não é? Hehe, eu só esqueci era, bem, fim de ano, sabe? Hehe mais enfim.

É o seguinte minha gente. Eu fui viajar. E acredite ou não, o lugar pra onde fui não tem sinal de merda nenhuma. Legal né? Isolamento total. O bom disso é que como muita gente não conhece o lugar, não vira point. Ou seja, não lota de gente. Ou seja, sem balada de fim de ano. Ou seja, eu consigo dormir à noite. (Mentira, eu tenho o costume de trocar o dia pela noite. '-') HA, VITÓRIA! Ano passado não consegui, foi um inferno. Mas enfim.

Eu postei, hehe, é isso que conta né? Desculpem a demora, mas acho que agora que encerraram as viagens (até porque, ficamos pobres depois dessa.) a coisa de um post por semana ta de volta.

Anyway, REVIEW TIME!

**kekedia:** De nada! Fico contente que tenha gostado!

**Sophie-Hatake:** É... Desculpe por fazer esperar tanto. MAS aqui está, FINALMENTE! hehe. Espero que goste também.

**Okita Lizzie:** Ok, agora eu não sei se você fala português ou inglês, mas, assumindo que você fala os dois, aqui vai. Sim sim, a Sakura é muito foda nessa fic. Não é uma frangote tosca que tem força mas fica morgando, heuheuhe. Vou continuar!

**guta itara:** Muito fofo, né? huhsauhsuahs, super leve, mas tá lá! Obrigada pela review!

**Dany:** Era esse o meu medo, sabia? O pessoal não entender! Hsuahusha, mas que bom que agora ficou tudo esclarecido! Quanto ao NaruHina, eles são adorávei, e vão ficando cada vez mais, hehe. E sim sim, a relação do Sasuke e da Sakura vai só melhorando, lentamente, mas vai! Que bom que adorou, fico contente!

**Azami-san:** OOOOh, acho que dessa vez eu ainda não te respondi, né? HSAUHSAUH, bom vai ser por aqui mesmo! Sim sim, a personalidade da Saku é bem calma em geral_, _claro que a autora não deixou a cabeça quenta dela de fora, então em alguns momentos, a personalidade revoltada dela vem a tona, MAS ENFIM, TO FALANDO DEMAIS JÁ. Sasuke não nota nada porque ele é um teimoso orgulhoso, mas eu o adoro do mesmo jeito. hushaushausha. Quanto ao desinteresse, sem comentários. Já to dando muito spoiler aqui. E bem, sei de nada não. Só posso dizer que a autora é bem revoltada quanto a performance de Sakura no mangá. E o Sasu-cakes é ciúmente por natureza, não acha? Aceitando ou não, Sakura é a noiva _dele_ e só _dele._ shaushaush. Ah isso é o meu ponto de vista ta? Foi o que pensei quando li pela primeira vez, porque como todo mundo, eu interpretei como ciúmes, hehe. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo elogio e pela review! Espero que curta esse daqui também, tem mais ação, hehe.

**Sahky Uchiha:** que bom que gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando.

**Jee Kuran 95:** uuuh, hehe não se preocupe. Eu sempre faço isso também. Principalmente quando sei que a fic já foi terminada no original, minha curiosidade não me deixa em paz! Fico feliz em ter te apresentado a fic, e espero que tenha gostado dela tanto quanto eu. Obrigada por acompanhá-la mesmo assim!

E é isso aí, mortais! **Críticas (construtivas ou destrutivas), REVIEW! **


	4. De Queimaduras E Telefonemas

**Escrita por**: Clockwork Mockingbird;  
**Traduzida por**: 13hexe.

All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto (characters) and **Clockwork Mockingbird** (plot). I am just the channel.  
_Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto (personagens) e a __**Clockwork Mockingbird**__ (enredo). Eu sou apenas o canal._

.

**What To Expect Out Of Life  
**_O Que Esperar Da Vida_

.

(4/23)

.

.

Naruto entrou no quarto com um barulho alto e parecendo um tornado de laranjas, a porta bateu na parede e voltou, quase acertando o rosto do loiro. Naruto ignorou e marchou em direção à Sasuke, praticamente empurrando a enfermeira pra longe.

"Cara, você ta bem?"

Sasuke se encolheu sobre as mãos da enfermeira—aquele maldito jutsu doía e ela nem ao menos estava tentando ser gentil—e deu um curto aceno para o amigo. "Bem. Quase nenhum ferimento." Exceto pelo que Sakura já havia curado, mas ele não ia mencionar isso. Ele sentia que seria como se estivesse admitindo ser fraco se ele dissesse que ele não só foi ferido, mas precisou ser curado no campo de batalha pela sua futura esposa. Ele não sabia o que era pior, ser atacado, se machucado ou Sakura tendo que interferir para ajudá-lo.

O que o lembrou.

"Ela tinha algum ferimento?" ele perguntou pra enfermeira. Ela o olhou fixamente por um segundo antes de seu rosto clarear.

"Sua esposa?" ela esclareceu, passando mais pomada em sua bochecha. O frio era um contraste chocante contra a queimadura ativa em seu rosto e o resultado foi a sensação de como se tivesse levado um poderoso tapa.

"Ela não é minha esposa," Sasuke latiu.

"Sakura estava na luta? Ela ta machucada? O que aconteceu?" Naruto estava praticamente tagarelando.

Sasuke grunhiu irritado. Não só Naruto estava preocupado e suas perguntas curiosas ficando cada vez mais altas, como Sasuke tinha certeza de que a enfermeira estava passando mais pomada do que o necessário, correndo seus dedos de sua bochecha para lugares que não foram atingidos pelo jutsu.

"Sakura está bem." Veio uma nova voz. A própria Sakura cortou a multidão de enfermeiras que se reunirão no quarto, e colocou uma mão calma no ombro de Naruto. Ela se virou para a enfermeira. "Essa pomada não ta adiantando pra nada; a queimadura é estranha e a base de jutsu. Precisará ser curada." _Como todas as outras foram_, ela devia ter dito, mas não disse.

A enfermeira metralhou Sakura com o olhar, batendo a pomada na bandeja de metal e pegou um pano qualquer, pra tirar todo seu trabalho duro da bochecha do Hokage. Ela esfregou mais forte do que devia, a pele frágil sangrando sobre suas mãos.

"Pare," Sasuke surtou, segurando seu pulso antes que ela fizesse mais estrago.

Sakura pegou o pano das mãos da mulher. "Eu faço. Você pode ir." Suas palavras foram uma sugestão, mas seu tom tornou-as uma ordem e a enfermeira se viu obedecendo automaticamente. Quando ficou claro que o Hokage ia aceitar tratamento médico apenas de Sakura, as pessoas começaram a esvaziar o quarto. Não era como se Sakura não fosse qualificada e se Sasuke não ia contrariar, eles não iam reclamar. Ele era um péssimo paciente, de qualquer jeito.

Naruto observou Sakura pegar um pano limpo, cuidadosamente molhando-o em com uma solução anti-bactericida, para passá-lo ao redor do ferimento. Ele deliberadamente não mencionou Sasuke ser um paciente muito melhor para Sakura do que para os médicos do local. Ele já estava no hospital, mas não tinha vontade alguma em se tornar paciente, muito obrigado.

"O que aconteceu?" ele eventualmente perguntou, olhos focados nos dedos finos de Sakura segurando o queixo de Sasuke, inclinando o rosto do moreno para que ela pudesse examinar o ferimento melhor.

"Fui atacado no caminho pra casa," Sasuke disse lentamente, tentando não se mover muito enquanto Sakura pressionava o pano na ferida aberta mais funda. "Haviam dois deles."

"Três," Sakura admitiu. "Alguém entrou em na casa e teve um round comigo."

Naruto não perdeu a forma como os olhos de Sasuke voltaram-se rapidamente para ela, checando se estava machucada de alguma forma. Ele teve que juntar toda a sua força de vontade em um punho de ferro para não apontar isso em voz alta, ao invés disso, ele perguntou, "Você está bem, Sakura?"

Ela assentiu, olhos focados na queimadura. "Alguns cortes, todos curados." Ela inspecionou a ferida de perto antes de pôr a mão sobre a bochecha de Sasuke. "Vou curar isso em camadas, dia por dia, pra ver se seu corpo consegue curá-la naturalmente," ela contou pra ele. "Se você não puder, eu irei curá-la por inteira, mas por enquanto cuidarei apenas da pior parte."

"Quem atacou você?" Sasuke queria saber, sua voz um pouco mais dura do que o normal. Naruto não sabia por causa da dor ou outra coisa.

Chakra flui pelos dedos de Sakura. "Ele não disse seu nome. Estava morto na sala de estar antes que eu pudesse interrogá-lo." Ela deu um sorriso sem graça. "Ele me assustou quando apareceu do nada e eu coloquei muita força no meu ataque, por isso fui cuidadosa pra não matar o outro. Aliás, você vai precisar de uma nova estante de livros e uma mesinha de centro. E provavelmente, novos pisos."

Logicamente Sasuke sabia que manter um atacante vivo era o movimento mais inteligente. Permitiria que eles o interrogassem, conseguissem informações. Ele sabia que eram Root—havia reconhecido a espada por causa do inventário de armas que eles tinham pego da central da Root. Apenas Roots podiam entrar e sair, e Sasuke sabia que ele não tinha poder sobre ladrões, mas considerando que a Root ainda estava atrás de seu sangue porque Danzo não conseguiu o posto de Hokage, ele ficava com a sua teoria da Root.

Ele não havia levado isso em consideração durante o ataque. Estava focado demais em não morrer ao invés de não matar.

"Meu atacante podia fazer essa coisa branca também," Sakura continuou. "Queima pra caramba."

Naruto viu as bandagens enroladas em seu braço esquerdo, parcialmente escondidas por sua manga. "Eu achei que tivesse dito que não tinha se ferido!"

Sakura o dispensou com a mão. "Eu te disse, eu preciso ver se o corpo cura isso sozinho. Fazendo dois teste produzirá resultados mais conclusivos e eu prefiro não ter que recriar aquela queimadura em mais alguém." Ela prendeu a gaze no rosto de Sasuke e ficou de pé. "Mantenha a gaze seca. Tire a camiseta, preciso checar suas costas."

Apesar de sua sorte anterior em conseguir manter seus pensamentos pra si mesmo, Naruto não conseguiu conter a risadinha que foi logo silenciada por um olhar mortal Uchiha.

Sasuke puxou sua (agora arruinada) camiseta por sua cabeça e a jogou no lixo que ficava no canto da sala. Ele se virou para Naruto, conscientemente tentando ignorar as mãos suaves gentilmente tocando sua pele. Naruto tentava não sorrir sacanamente, mas estava falhando miseravelmente. Ele tentou esconder mordendo seu lábio, mas isso apenas piorou. Sasuke estreitou o olhar, mas fora isso, não teve outra reação.

"Neji estava indo pra casa. Ele foi atacado?"

O sorriso não sumiu quando Naruto negou com a cabeça. "Nope, ele ta bem."

Sakura cutucou Sasuke no ombro. "Você está bem também," ela anunciou. "Suas costas não possuem uma marca se quer. Acho que o jutsu não chegou a te acertar, apenas passou de raspão."

Sasuke grunhiu. "Descubra se houveram mais ataques." Ele mandou. "Eu duvido, mas tenha certeza. Irei me trocar. Me encontre em casa." Ele se virou para Sakura. "Vamos."

Naruto quase mastigou seu lábio para manter seu sorriso escondido, quase rasgando a pele, quando Sasuke, Sr. Imbecil Rude Maldito, abriu a porta e fez com que Sakura passasse primeiro.

* * *

Sakura não estava brincando sobre a estante. Ou a mesa de café. Ou os pisos. Sasuke não era exatamente apegado a seus móveis, mas a ideia de alguém invadindo e destruindo sua casa—sem contar, atacando Sakura quando _ele_ era o alvo—fazia com que a raiva dele crescesse. Ele fez uma careta pra bagunça que estava sua sala de estar, cerrando os dentes tão forte que seu maxilar começava a doer.

"Desculpe," Sakura disse baixo atrás dele. "Não quis destruir o lugar."

Ela achava que ele estava braço com ela? Ela estava cuidando da sua vida, cozinhando algo pelo cheiro leve de algo queimado vindo da cozinha, quando um homem estranho apareceu em sua casa atrás dele e pegando ela no lugar, machucando-a, e ela ainda achava que ele estava bravo com _ela_?

"Você fez o que precisou fazer," ele disse, pondo uma camiseta limpa. Então, sentindo como se devesse dizer alguma coisa, "Eu nunca gostei daquela mesa mesmo."

Sakura se virou para olhar os restos da (admitidamente nada especial) mesa, pensativa. "Mesmo assim, essas eram suas coisas. Me sinto mal."

"Imagino que o atacante sinta-se pior," Sasuke comentou distraidamente. Ele olhou especificamente para as bandagens cobrindo o ferimento dela e sentiu sua bochecha queimar. "Ele estava procurando por mim, e em sua própria estupidez, encontrou você e acabou morto."

"Então ele na verdade não ta sentindo nada," Sakura brincou.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, estranhamente sentindo-se reprimir um riso.

Uma epifania o atingiu como um raio.

"Ele estava atrás de você," ele disse mais pra si mesmo.

Sakura piscou confusa pra ele. "Você acha?"

"Os outros dois sabiam o caminho que eu pegava normalmente pra ir pra casa e me atacaram ali," Sasuke explicou. "Eles eram obviamente um time e a Root usa células de três homens. Apenas dois me atacaram no caminho, então porque um se separaria pra vir aqui?" Seus olhos focaram no braço dela. "Não faz sentido, há menos que você fosse o alvo."

Sakura brincou com o fim de sua bandagem. "Isso faz mais sentido do que se um deles tivesse vindo checar a casa enquanto os outros dois estivessem esperando você sair do escritório. Obviamente foi tudo bem planejado; eles sabiam que alguém ia sair com você, mas esperaram até que estivesse sozinho." Ela piscou. "Pensando bem, nossos ataques foram simultâneos. Eu pensei ter ouvido uma luta e, quando me virei pra ver pela janela, vi o meu cara."

Sasuke começou a ver as peças se encaixando. "Isso foi mais uma tentativa de assassinato. Eles não só estavam atrás do Hokage, como foram atrás de você, minha futura esposa."

"É uma luta de poder," Sakura concordou. Ela não disse nada sobre a dificuldade dele em falar 'esposa'. "Se eles tivessem conseguido matar você, alguém poderia me recomendar pra ficar no seu lugar. Eu não ficaria," ela adicionou. "Eu apontaria Naruto."

Sasuke rugiu. "O que é algo que eles devem ter previsto. Naruto não é treinado ainda para a posição, mas se fosse você a guiá-lo..."

"Então porque Naruto não foi ata—" os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. "Ele tinha um jantar com Hinata hoje. Ele não foi pra casa dele, foi para a dela."

O que significava que havia alguém esperando para atacá-lo. Possivelmente um célula inteira. Com a Kyuubi ao lado dele (e Naruto se tornando cada vez mais capaz de controlar a maldita coisa), ele estava se tornando cada vez mais uma ameaça maior para seus inimigos. Não que tivesse muitos, mas haviam alguns aqui e ali. Akatsuki por exemplo, e agora, aparentemente, a Root.

Sakura estava nervosamente mordendo seu lábio. "Naruto saiu cedo de seu encontro com Hinata pra vir checar você. Se eles descobrirem aonde ele foi, podem ir atrás da Hinata."

"Naruto irá checá-la antes de vir pra cá." Sasuke a assegurou. "Ele é um tanto quanto protetor quanto a ela."

O telefone tocou, o toque soando estridente no ar. Sasuke foi em direção a ele. Sakura grunhiu e enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos. "Se for minha mãe..." ela começou. Diante do olhar de Sasuke, ela elaborou. "Ela tem esse sexto sentido sobre mim. Sabe quando aconteceu e quase sempre surta antes de saber a história inteira."

Sasuke hesitou brevemente antes de atender, cortando o toque no meio. Podia ser outra pessoa, afinal, Neji ligando pra ver o que tinha acontecido. Naruto, pra avisá-lo que havia encontrado e matado a célula, ou se Hinata estava bem ou não. Ino ligando pra gritar com ele por ter posto sua loja em chamas.

Não era.

"Sakura é você? O que aconteceu? Você ta bem?"

O ressoante grunhido disse a ele que ela havia reconhecido a voz. "Me dê aqui," ela disse cansada.

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke passou o telefona pra ela, entrando na sala de estar pra inspecionar melhor os danos enquanto Sakura se distraía com sua mãe.

Ela não tinha brincado sobre ter destruído o lugar, não que pudesse culpá-la. Havia uma poça de sangue em seu piso de madeira, e ele sabia que nunca mais sairia. Ele teria que quebrar o pedaço e trocá-los. Ou pagar pra alguém fazê-lo em seu lugar.

Uma das vantagens em ser Hokage—eles sempre faziam de tudo para que sua casa estivesse inteira. Sua estante estava totalmente destruída, apenas lascas restaram de uma estante que era do teto ao chão. Os livros em si não estavam tão danificados, apenas jogados por todos os cantos.

A mesa de café não foi uma perda sentida. Não era muito agradável, mesmo. Tenten sempre dizia que destoava de todos os outros móveis. Talvez agora ela calasse a boca sobre isso. Se não fosse por ela poder ter o bebê a qualquer instante, Sasuke teria considerado em deixá-la redecorar sua casa. Ela tinha um bom olho pra design interior e Neji gostava quando seus trabalhos se sobrepunham. Desde que ficara grávida, ela não estava mais fazendo missões, mas usava seu tempo livre para mais trabalhos de decoração.

Sasuke estava debatendo se devia repintar a parede, ou apenas raspar o sangue, quando a voz de Sakura chamou sua atenção.

"Não, mãe." Disse sem emoção. "Não tinha." Seus lábios numa linha fina enquanto sua mãe respondia. "Porque eu queria. Som não tem nada a me oferecer a não ser uma vida tediosa como enfermeira, e eu não queria isso. Não tem nada a ver com você." Ela esfregou sua testa como se lutasse contra uma dor de cabeça. "Nada que diga vai fazer isso acontecer. Tenho que ir."

Ela desligou.

Alguém bateu na porta, salvando Sasuke de ter que dizer alguma coisa.

"Ino não ta feliz sobre a loja." Shikamaru o informou, "Mas ela quer saber que todos estão bem."

"Sakura e o Teme chutaram os traseiros daqueles supostos assassinos," Naruto declarou.

"Diga isso rápido cinco vezes." Sakura desafiou.

"Estamos bem." Sasuke disse para o moreno, ignorando Naruto que tentava dizer 'supostos assassinos'¹ de novo. "E eu vou pagar pelo conserto da loja da Ino. Diga pra ela consertar o que precisar e me mandar a conta."

Shikamaru olhou-o calmamente. "Ela vai te roubar se, piscar." Ele disse abruptamente. "Eu amo muito aquela mulher, mas ela vai te levar a falência num piscar de olhos." Ele notou Sakura na cozinha. "Nara Shikamaru. Você deve ser Sakura."

"Devo ser," Sakura concordou. "Eu devo ter extentido os danos para a cozinha. Jantar pegou fogo e a parede entre a cozinha e a sala de estar esta curvando aonde fui jogada."

Sasuke deu uma última olhada no cômodo e decidiu deixar Tenten ir à loucura nos dois cômodos. "Eu farei a esposa de Neji refazer tudo amanhã." Ele contou pra ela. "Nós iremos voltar ao escritório, e depois, interrogatório."

Naruto piscou. "Nós vamos?"

"A cozinha está inútil agora." Sakura refletiu. "Sair pra jantar?'

"Naruto vai com você." As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse pensar ou pará-las. Nem Naruto nem Sakura fizeram comentário além de um levantar de sobrancelha (Naruto) e um aceno (Sakura). Shikamaru trocou um olhar com Naruto por trás das costas de Sasuke mas sabiamente permaneceu calado.

"Ichiraku," Naruto informou a todos. "Pedidos?"

"Bife," Sasuke decidiu, dando algumas notas para Sakura. "E Naruto como uma tigela só."

"Mão de vaca maldito."

"Você tem sorte de eu estar pagando pra você." Sasuke retrucou. Ele se virou para Shikamaru. "Ok, vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo."

**tbc.**

* * *

¹: No original, a frase que Naruto tem que repetir é "Assassin's asses" que significa_bunda dos assassinos_; Traduzindo, esse trava língua meio que foi perdido, mas enfim. Hehe.

**N/T: **Bom, Sahky Uchiha sugeriu, e eu achei uma excelente ideia! Então aqui está, um outro capítulo para compensar o meu gigante atraso! Não tenho muito o que comentar então, fico por aqui.

Review time!

**kekedia:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eu também sou péssima na cozinha. A única coisa decente que cozinha é o miojo, hsauhsuahs. E quanto ao isolamento, realmente, às vezes não aguento, mas quando estou com meus pais as coisas mudam, heheueh.

**Okita Lizzie:** Shaushuasha, entendo! Muitas vezes eu faço o mesmo, tenho vontade de escrever em inglês, mas infelizmente, sou péssima em gramática. Hsuahsa, o Sasuke é um fofo, impossível não amá-lo!

**Sahky Uchiha:** Aqui está! Você pediu, e aqui está, hehe. Espero que goste desse também.

**Sahzinhah:** Sakura é fodona nessa fic, um dos motivos pelo qual eu amo essa fic! Hsuhaushas, obrigada pela review!

E é isso aí, mortais! **Críticas (construtivas ou destrutivas), REVIEW! **


	5. De Redecoração E Bebês

**Escrita por**: Clockwork Mockingbird;  
**Traduzida por**: 13hexe.

All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto (characters) and **Clockwork Mockingbird** (plot). I am just the channel.  
_Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto (personagens) e a __**Clockwork Mockingbird**__ (enredo). Eu sou apenas o canal._

.

**What To Expect Out Of Life  
**_O Que Esperar Da Vida_

.

(5/23)

.

.

Eles não chegaram a nada com a interrogação. Ele era Root, o que Sasuke já sabia, mas ele já havia apanhado tanto durante a luta que estava anestesiado. Não o suficiente para não sentir nenhum tipo de dor (Kakashi foi o encarregado do Root, e ele não havia recebido bem a noticia de alguém atacando seu ex-aluno) mas o suficiente para o levar ao ponto de estar ciente das coisas. Infelizmente, isso para um membro da Root significava que ele devia manter a boca fechada.

Kakashi disse que continuaria tentando, mas duvidava que chegaria a algum lugar. Eles sabiam bastante já, mas não o suficiente. O time era Root mesmo, mas Sasuke não tinha como ter certeza se haviam agido por conta própria ou se estavam sobre ordens. Se fosse por conta própria, seria uma dor de cabeça e muita papelada, mas nada preocupante. Se fosse por ordens, seriam feitas investigações, provavelmente mais ataques, e então, Sasuke teria que eliminar a Root.

Shikamaru não parecia feliz com o resultado, mas concordou que precisavam de mais informações para que uma ação fosse feita.

"Meu dinheiro está em 'ordens'" Ele disse para Sasuke enquanto passavam pela porta. "Não faz sentido um time agir por si só desse jeito. O ataque de Sakura foi muito bagunçado."

Naruto sugou seu ramen. "Oomo aaim?"

Sasuke rolou os olhos. Num dia dessas o idiota iria engasgar e morrer. "Se fosse feito contra as ordens, eles estariam fazendo tudo na surdina para evitarem serem descobertos. Teriam planejado tudo até o último detalhe, incluindo o ataque à Sakura."

Sakura apontou para um prato coberto na pia, permitindo que Sasuke visse bem a bandagem em seu braço no processo. "Aquele é seu." Ela começou a procurar algo em seu bolso. "Também tenho seu troco aqui."

Naruto engoliu. "Porque você acha que eram ordens?"

"Duvido que tenha alguma prova de tudo agora," Sakura ponderou, entregando o dinheiro para Sasuke. "Mas não faz sentido um homem se separar no último minuto pra me atacar, a não ser que tenham mandado".

"Espera, te atacaram de propósito?"

Acenando vagamente, Sakura comeu mais uma garfada de ramen. "Ta parecendo que sim. E pensando bem, se o time estava só tentando se livrar de Sasuke, porque me atacar? Eles sabiam o cominho de Sasuke pra casa, que horas ele saía e quando estaria sozinho, o que significa que eu era um alvo também. São informações precisas demais para um time de três que só pensa em vingança. Tem que ter alguém dando ordens." Sakura girou seus hashis no pote, enrolando ramen neles. "Isso aqui é bom."

"Te disse." Naruto disse arrogantemente. "Espera, se você e Sasuke eram alvos—"

"Porque você não? Provavelmente você também era, mas depois que eu e Sakura lidamos com nossos atacantes o plano provavelmente foi por água abaixo." Sasuke separou seus hashis e os mergulhou em seu próprio pote.

Shikamaru concordou. "Não faria sentido atacar Naruto se você não estivesse fora da jogada. Mas eles irão tentar de novo, e dessa vez com mais cuidado."

"Ótimo," Sakura grunhiu. "Mais cozinha destruída."

Todos lançaram um olhar para a parede acima do forno. Naruto começou a rir abruptamente, virando-se para Sasuke como se ele soubesse o motivo de seus espasmos.

"Se eu não soubesse melhor," o loiro riu, "Eu diria que Tenten tinha planejado tudo apenas para redecorar sua casa."

Shikamaru bufou, fazendo com que Naruto tivesse mais um ataque de riso. Sakura olhou para Sasuke buscando uma explicação, e ficou surpresa ao vê-lo sorrindo de lado.

"A esposa do Neji," ele contou pra ela. "Ta sempre me irritando por conta da falta de decoração da minha casa."

A boca de Sakura formou um 'o' enquanto olhava a casa. "E eu acabei de dar a desculpa perfeita pra ela redecorar o lugar." Ela olhou de relance pra Sasuke. "O lugar todo, ou só o que eu arruinei?"

"Conhecendo a Tenten?" Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Tudo. Estarei com sorte se ela não refizer meu quarto."

Sakura parecia que não sabia se podia rir ou não então ela apenas deu um sorriso divertido. "Devo esconder a prata?"

Naruto ainda não tinha parado de rir, então a risada curta de Sasuke foi quase inaudível, mas Sakura escutou mesmo assim. Sasuke tentou parar de sorrir de canto e se viu não conseguindo. Ele rapidamente se ocupou com seu ramen. Estava gostoso—Ichiraku sempre foi seu favorito, mas ele ainda não conseguia entender como Naruto conseguia comer só aquilo. Mas Naruto sempre gostava de fazer coisas inesperadas então ele não devia estar surpreso.

"Se esse fosse caso, Ino provavelmente estaria envolvida também." Shikamaru murmurou. "É melhor eu ir ter certeza de que ela não está a caminho da guerra." Ele pausou por um segundo. "Ela provavelmente está. Eu vou lá pará-la."

"Melhor eu ir também," Naruto anunciou.

"Checar a Hinata de novo?" Sakura provocou.

A vermelhidão no rosto de Naruto dizia mais do que sua negação e Sakura riu dele mesmo quando ele já havia saído. Sasuke terminou seu ramen em silêncio e se perguntou se ela ia fazer mais bem do que mal, e quanto isso ia custar pra ele.

* * *

"Essa cor vai ter que ir, vamos substituí-la com uma cor mais berinjela e balanceá-la com um piso de madeira mais claro. Estou tão feliz que aquela mesinha e a estante tenham ido embroa—teria sido um saco de pintar" Tenten se interrompeu, passando a mão sem direção em sua barriga protuberante. "Yeesh, garoto, ta correndo uma maratona aí?"

Sakura lançou um olhar preocupado para Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura, você parece ter estilo. O que você acha, prateleiras pretas e vasos e outras coisas em prata?"

"Uh, perfeito?"

Neji riu.

Tenten fez uma careta pra sua barriga. "To te falando Neji, essa criança vai nascer fazendo cambalhotas e é culpa sua."

"Como é culpa minha?" Neji estava interessado em saber.

"Eu com certeza não conseguirei me mover. E isso tem que ser culpa sua." Tenten agarrou Sakura no caminho pra cozinha. "Ouvi dizer que a cozinha pertence a você e fui ordenada a deixar que você escolhesse as cores." Ela lançou um olhar malvado sobe os ombros. Sasuke tinha certeza de que era pra ele, mas acabou sendo pra ele e o marido. Sasuke assumiu que Neji tinha deixado ela brava e sorriu de canto pra ele. Neji o ignorou.

"Eu não sei... verde?" Sakura disse sem certeza.

Sasuke tinha esquecido de avisá-la que Tenten era uma força incontrolável. Ele devia se sentir mal por isso, mas apenas supôs era o karma. Sakura, apesar de ter sido acidentalmente, tinha destruído dois cômodos e agora tinha que lidar com Tenten e todas as suas cores enquanto ele se escondia em seu escritório e botava o trabalho em dia. Depois de terminar de assistir tudo pra divertimento próprio.

"Que tipo de verde? Eu não colocaria escuro pra um cômodo desse tamanho."

Sakura piscou. "Porque não?"

Tente balançou a mão sem importância. "Quanto mais escura a cor mais o humor é afetado e em um cômodo tão grande isso pode causar brigas. E brigar com aquele ali—" ela indicou Sasuke com o dedão, "—é uma causa perdida."

Foi a vez de Neji sorrir sacana. Sasuke foi a melhor a pessoa e o ignorou, mais interessado e assistir Sakura ser torturada por Tenten.

"Verde menta claro, então." Sakura decidiu. "Com acabamento em branco. E." ela se virou para a parede onde a mesa estava encostada. "Essa parede tem de ser refeita. Eu gosto do jeito como ela separa a cozinha do corredor e da sala de estar, mas ela está curvando agora."

Tenten estava acenando. Sasuke ficava nervoso quando Tenten acenava com a expressão pensativa no rosto. Neji nem estava sorrindo pra ele.

"Terá de ser demolida e reconstruída. Tenten anunciou, virando-se para os homens. "Tão afim de fazer uma demolição?"

Sakura sorriu e estralou os dedos. "Permita-me."

Sasuke tinha lido os relatórios sobre Sakura. Ele tinha um arquivo sobre ela de tinha quatro centímetros de espessura. Ele mergulhou nos relatórios de suas missões. Sabia que ela era uma ninja, e era ótima. Sabia também que tinha treinado com Tsunade, e ele sabia de primeira mão do que a loira era capaz. Ele supôs que Sakura tinha aprendido alguns truques de sua mentora.

Então ele não devia estar surpreso quando Sakura, sem nada para proteger sua mãos e quase sem força alguma no soco, derrubou a parede em um araque. Mas ele estava.

"Isso foi muito incrível." Tente admitiu.

"Tudo no punho," Sakura sorriu largamente.

"Tudo no controle de chakra." Neji adicionou. "Mas ainda assim, isso foi impressionante."

Sakura deu de ombros e se virou pra Tenten. "Que tal assim?"

Tenten parecia estar nas nuvens. "Perfeito. Neji, querido, eu te amo, mas você pode ir agora." Ela cruzou os braços com Sakura. "Eu tenho uma nova melhor amiga e nós vamos fazer esse lugar ser digno do Hokage."

"Eu sou o Hokage," Sasuke apontou.

"e da pra imaginar Naruto vivendo aqui, mas não depois que eu tiver terminado. Agora, vocês dois precisam ficar fora do caminho." Tenten olhou de canto para Sakura. "Conte-me mais sobre esse verde sexy que você tanto deseja."

Sakura explodiu em gargalhadas.

Tenten sorriu pra ela.

Neji e Sasuke fora para o fundo da casa.

"Você ta reproduzindo com essa mulher?"

"Como eu ia saber que ela era um gênio do mal?" Neji perguntou, sorrindo amavelmente sobre seu ombro. "Certo, eu devia ter percebido quando ela refez nossa casa, mas você sabe o que dizem."

Sasuke estava com medo de perguntar.

"Amor é cego." Neji terminou com um floreio.

"Você tem andado demais com Naruto. To te cortando fora. "Sasuke entregou várias pastas para Neji. "Precisamos ver esses aqui."

Neji aceitou o monte e abriu a primeira pasta. "A lista da Root?"

"A conhecida." Sasuke confirmou. "Shikamaru esta analisando também."

"Estamos procurando pelo que?"

"Qualquer coisa suspeita. Não temos muita coisa pra investigar," ele admitiu, "mas temos que começar em algum lugar. Não vou deixar eles atacarem mais ninguém."

Neji acenou, já lendo. Uma risada alta soou pela porta aberta, seguido pelo som de várias pessoas martelando e serrando. O cheiro de tinta não era insuportável, mas também não era agradável. Um rádio estava ligado, Tenten cantando junto num tom desafinado. Enquanto Neji estava acostumado com a cantoria de Tenten—e o subsequente aumento em seu ritmo cardíaco—ele tinha certeza de Sasuke achava a gritaria um pouco mais que irritante.

Mas mesmo assim Sasuke, Neji notou, não se moveu para fechar a porta.

E ele imaginou, brevemente, se tinha alguma a coisa a ver com o som de uma voz nova e uma nova gargalhada soando mais alta que todo o resto.

* * *

"Vocês sabem o que vão querer?" Sakura perguntou sobre os lanches que teriam para o almoço.

Como a cozinha ainda estava sendo pintada e cheia de pó no ar, Sakura não podia cozinhar, mas ela parecia saber quando todos ficaram como fome e ordenou um intervalo. Eles comeram na sala de estar, onde o cheiro de tinta não estava forte e o sofá e as cadeiras eram um sinal de que todos poderiam sentar confortavelmente. Ou o quão confortável uma mulher grávida poderia sentar, o que fez Sakura fazer perguntas.

"O médico acha que é uma garota." Neji disse, notando que Tenten estava de boca cheia. Ela sorriu pra ele.

"Vocês ainda não tem certeza?" Sasuke perguntou, mordendo seu lanche de presunto, maionese e tomate. Sakura pegou o outro que igual antes que ele pudesse. Seus dedo tocaram a pele dela brevemente e ele se sobressaltou. Sakura pareceu não perceber e mordeu triunfante seu sanduíche.

"A criança não fica parada." Tenten murmurou olhando para seu estômago. "Nenhum dos ultrassons foram conclusivos."

"Eu posso dizer se você quiser saber." Sakura ofereceu casualmente enquanto lambia maionese de seu dedão.

Tenten e Neji olharam para ela com a mesma expressão de esperança. Sasuke deu uma grande mordida em seu presunto para esconder seu sorriso de canto. _Sabe o que dizem de casais,_ ele pensou sarcástico.

"Por favor," Tenten implorou. "Saber de que cor pintar o quarto ia ser maravilhoso."

"Ou que roupas comprar," Neji completou.

Sakura riu e se aproximou de Tenten, chakra emanando gentilmente de sua mão. Ela pôs sua mãe no estômago de Tenten, movendo-a por todos os lados de vagar, antes de pará-la abaixo do topo da curva. Sasuke notou com interesse que os olhos de Sakura estavam nublados. Ela olhava pra parede, mas Sasuke tinha a sensação de que ela conseguia ver a criança além de Tenten.

"Você está com sete meses, duas semanas e cinco dias," Sakura disse no silêncio. "O bebê está perfeitamente saudável, já se preparando pra virar. Você vai parir antes do esperado. E..." Ela sorriu de repente e removeu sua mão. "É um menino."

Os olhos de Neji arregalaram-se como Sasuke nunca tinha visto antes. Ele sorriu para o amigo entendendo tudo perfeitamente. "Parabéns," disse suavemente.

"Um menino," Tenten disse maravilhada, passando a mão por sua barriga amavelmente. Ela sorriu para seu marido. "Um filho."

"Um filho," Neji sussurrou, tocando a barrido de sua esposa maravilhado.

Sasuke os assistiu com um pequeno sorriso. Ele sabia o que significava para Neji ter um filho. O ninja de olhos brancos ficaria feliz com ambos os sexos, mas ter um filho o faria se sentir mais próximo de seu falecido pai. Neji mal falava sobre ele, mas Sasuke sabia o quanto ele sentia falta do homem.

E agora ele teria um filho.

"Ok, querido, você pode pintar o quarto de azul."

Neji riu, beijando Tenten com felicidade antes de se inclinar para perto da barriga e da criança dentro. "Ouviu isso? Você acabou de me ajudar a ganhar um argumento."

"Primeira vez?" Sakura riu.

"E última" Tenten declarou. "Volte ao trabalho, querido. Nós temos quartos para decorar."

**tbc.**

* * *

**N/T: **Hehe... Oi gente... '-'

Ok, é eu sei que eu sumi. E eu tinha dito que ia ser atualização semanal. E... Não tenho desculpas, dessa vez eu não atualizei antes porque, bem, eu fiquei meio desanimada pra traduzir. NADA A VER COM VOCÊS, eu juro. É uma coisa pessoal minha, e eu sou problemática. Aliás, vocês viram aquele filme "O Lado Bom Da Vida"? É bom, eu gostei. Meio pesado demais pra ser considerado comédia, e eu fugi do assunto, me desculpem.

Voltando. Eu não vou abandonar a tradução, EU JURO. Me comprometi com vocês, e com a Clockwork, então mesmo que demore um ano (o que NÃO vai acontecer) eu vou terminar.

Aliás, estou pensando em escrever outra fic, de minha autoria, e honestamente, tenho VÁRIAS ideias. Das mais variadas. Desde Canon até UA, mas como sempre, eu não consigo dar uma continuidade pra ideia, não consego explorá-la e desenvolvê-la. Então talvez demore. Hum... Talvez eu até mesmo dê essa ideia pra alguém que saiba o que está fazendo ._. (porque eu simplesmente não sei, é)

Anyway, REVIEW TIME!

**kekedia:** Meu, você sabe que eu acho você muito foda? Você é sempre a primeira, isso me deixa muito feliz! Desde todas as minhas outras fics/traduções, então muito obrigada! Espero que goste desse também. Traduzido de coração!

**Kaah Malfoy:** De nadinho, heuheueh! Espero que goste desse também!

**Azami-san:** DIVA! OMFG, adoro esses seus comentários gigantes, você sabe que eu também ADORO deixar comentários gigantes pra você. HEUEHUHE. E pois é! Já tinham dois capitulos porque eu atrasei o terceiro pra caramba, e pra compensar, mandei um quarto também! heheueh E quanto ao 'spoiler', é, foi um acidente, e eu acho que te dei a impressão errada, e olha aí já to falando demais de novo. ARGH, pare já com isso! Mas sim, ela nem sempre vai manter a calma, as vezes é impossível, mas não vai ser nada ao estilo SasukeCanon de ser. HSUAHSUASHU, E eu acho que o que eu mais amo nas darkfics SasuSaku que existem por aí, é o que possessivo Sasuke é. Eu simplesmente adoro! - Essa fic, conhecendo a Clockwork, ela fez exatamente por causa disso. É frustrante (pra mim, pelo menos) ver o quão foda a Sakura é no anime/mangá, o quão poderosa ela se tornou, e saber que ela nunca vai conseguir mostrar isso pros meninos. Quero dizer, quando chega na hora H, em que ela podia chutar o traseiro de todos, ela senta e chora, ou fica amarelando. Sei lá me irrita. Eu também sou péssima na cozinha, minha mãe, no entanto, meu deus. Manda a ver. Shuashuash, O Naruto é um fofo, e eu o amo. E vou dizer que eu adoro fics NaruSakuSasu. Enfim. Espero que goste desse cap! Obrigada mais um vez (vou agradecer eternamente, ha)!

**Sahky Uchiha:** Que bom que gostou! HSuahsuahs, e como pode ver, eu hã, demorei. DESCULPA, não vou fazer promeças, mas eu ESPERO que o próximo saia mais rápido também.

**Lightning Heart sama:** HUEHUEHEUH, Sasuke é no fim das contas um grande pervertido. Huahsua, obrigada, flor! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! *-*

** . O.o:** OMFG, OBRIGADA! Own, que bom! Fico extremamente feliz! Hsuahsuash, Naruto é adorável, impossível não rir com ele! *-*

**irisabr:** Eu já conversei com a Azami-san, e eu vou fazer o que quero fazer quando ela me pedir. Concordo plenamente com você! Acho que mesmo que nenhuma das duas tenha a permissão da Angel, existe pelo menos um bom senso a se respeitar. Mas enfim. Apoio \o/

E é isso aí, mortais! **Críticas (construtivas ou destrutivas), REVIEW! **


	6. De Dias E Noites Frias

**Escrita por**: Clockwork Mockingbird;  
**Traduzida por**: 13hexe.

All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto (characters) and **Clockwork Mockingbird** (plot). I am just the channel.  
_Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto (personagens) e a __**Clockwork Mockingbird**__ (enredo). Eu sou apenas o canal._

.

**What To Expect Out Of Life  
**_O Que Esperar Da Vida_

.

(6/23)

.

.

Com o vento soprando lá fora e os galhos batendo em sua janela, combinados com o frio congelante da casa e de seu rosto, o último só estava gelado porque ele não conseguia dormir com seu rosto coberto, Sasuke sabia que passaria um tempo até conseguir dormir. Então, pensando no chocolate quente que Sakura havia comprado no supermercado mais cedo (aparentemente nos últimos dias ela estava sempre com frio), Sasuke fechou seu robe e fez seu caminho pela casa fria e escura esperando que Naruto não tivesse devorado mais uma vez seu estoque inteiro.

Talvez ele devesse começar a cobrar pelo hábito alimentar de Naruto. Sakura cozinhava o suficiente para todos—os desejos de TenTen começaram a incluir pratos que somente Sakura conseguia cozinhar—mas isso fazia com que ela fosse ao supermercado mais vezes do que ele já fora em toda sua vida. Mas é claro, ele só ia ao mercado quando o leite começava a feder, então talvez fosse uma boa coisa Sakura ir uma vez por semana.

Ela ainda relutava em pegar dinheiro dele. O dinheiro dela já estava disponível (após quase um mês de espera) e agora que ela já tinha a moeda certa, tinha que bater o pé no chão sobre pegar dinheiro emprestado. Ela até mesmo tinha tentando pagá-lo pelo que tinha pegado emprestado. Aparentemente ela estava contando. Eles ficaram num impasse que terminava neles batendo a cabeça mais de uma vez até que Naruto, de todas as pessoas, finalmente resolveu.

"Dê dinheiro pra ela comprar as coisas que você quer e dexie ela pagar o resto. Não é tão difícil."

Sasuke nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, mas seus gostos divergiam. Naruto o chamava de comedor mesquinho. Sasuke alegava tinha um gosto refinado. Neji apenas suspirava e os ignorava. Sakura amava doces e normalmente os mantinha por perto. Sasuke não. Sakura comprou uma cesta de tomates uma vez. Sasuke a inalou antes que ela pudesse ao menos cortá-los. Os dois não gostavam de alface para a salada, mas Sakura preferia folhas de espinafres frescas enquanto Sasuke preferia alface romeno.

Sakura era boa em cozinhar coisas que os dois comiam, o que era um pouco inquietante considerando que ele nunca mencionou o que ele gostava de comer, mas houveram dias que ele não conseguira comer o que ela tinha inventado. Ela colocava amora nas panquecas (Sasuke preferia morangos) ou picava cebola em algumas coisas (ele odiava cebolas).

Então toda quarta-feira quando ia ao mercado, Sakura encontrava uma lista do que Sasuke queria ao lado de um bolo de notas. Ela sempre devolvia o troco exato para ele e sempre voltava com os itens que tinha pedido. Funcionava perfeitamente, não que ele fosse contar para o Naruto.

Hoje Sakura tinha voltado com bochechas rosadas, dedos congelados e uma grande caixa de chocolate.

"Fica muito frio aqui!" ela declarou, pondo a última das sacolas em cima da nova pia e voando para seu quarto. Ela voltou com um moletom maior que ela por cima de uma blusa de uma manga comprida e meias insanamente felpudas por cima das meias que já usava.

"Som não tem inverno?" Sasuke se perguntou em voz alta.

Sakura fez uma careta pra ele e se pôs a fazer o chocolate quente. "Tem, mas normalmente já teria terminado a esse ponto. Quero dizer, já estamos em Março!"

Agora que estava andando descalço pela cozinha, Sasuke tinha que admitir que estava frio; seus dedos estavam perdendo a sensibilidade. Uma lareira estava sendo instalado na sala, mas ainda não estava pronta. Essa noite seria perfeita para acender a lareira: vento gelado, chão frio e nuvens que sussurravam promessas de neve.

A chaleira gritava quando Sasuke entrou na cozinha. Sakura pulou da mesa e rapidamente moveu a chaleira escandalosa para a boca da frente, desligando a de trás. Ela vestia um pijama largo e felpudo com bolinhas coloridas. E parecia estar tremendo.

"Acho que o aquecedor quebrou," Sakura o informou, despejando água em uma segunda caneca. "Não consegui sentir meus dedos."

Lembrando-se de que ela tomava seu chocolate com leite¹, Sasuke se virou para pegá-lo da geladeira. "Provavelmente. Isso costuma acontecer. Tem edredons extras no armário perto do meu quarto." Ele estendeu o leite pra ela. Seus dedos encostaram novamente e Sasuke se sobressaltou, mas dessa vez porque os dedos dela estavam como cubo de gelos. "Talvez você deva segurar uma caneca de água quente por um tempo."

Sakura sorriu. "Pensei em fazer isso, mas aí meu chocolate estaria frio quando fosse tomá-lo." Depois de terminar de aprontar seu chocolate quente, ela tomou um grande gole sem soprar antes.

Sasuke queimou sua língua, e consequentemente queimando uma trilha garganta abaixo até seu estômago. Ele soltou a respiração pela boca, jurando por um segundo que era fumaça saindo de sua boca. Sua bochecha latejou fracamente como se fosse para lembrá-lo de que ele já possuía uma queimadura. Tomou um gole ainda maior e sentiu seus dedos se aquecerem novamente. Ele dividiria seu robe em alguns minutos.

Sakura se afundou em uma cadeira, estudando a cozinha enquanto tomava seu chocolate. Tenten estava sendo maravilhoso e estava tudo dentro dos conformes, mas ela ainda estava ansiosa para ter a cozinha de volta e totalmente funcional. Ela tinha se alimentado de comidas de microondas por dois dias inteiros antes do fogão ter chego e montado corretamente. Naruto tinha a apresentado ao Ramen instantâneo do Ichiraku. E ele não tinha entendido porque ela não tinha comido isso para o almoço e janta nesses dois dias.

"A cor daqui te agrada?" ela perguntou repentinamente, arrumando seus dedos para que todos estivessem em contato com a quentura da caneca. "Eu sei que disse para Tenten que eu tinha que escolher, mas é a sua casa."

"Nossa casa," Sasuke foi rápido em lembrá-la. "Você vive aqui também."

Sakura negou, suas mechas rosadas balançando em seus ombros. "Eu tenho um quarto, e tomei conta da cozinha, mas o resto é seu. Tecnicamente meu quarto é seu também."

Seu tom não era acusativo e não havia nada escondido em seus olhos. Sakura realmente se sentia como uma intrusa em sua casa. Sasuke não fazia ideia de como convencê-la do contrário—tinha pensado em deixar a cozinha pra ela e fez exatamente isso. Ele não era bom com as mulheres, como Naruto sempre dizia, e ainda pior com Sakura (apesar de tanto Neji quanto Naruto afirmarem que ele não conseguiria deixá-la irritada mesmo se tentasse; eles tinham a impressão de que ela estava sempre feliz ou de bom humor; nunca brava.)

"Vamos mudar isso," ele disse confiante.

Sakura apenas o olhou. "Se você diz." Ela tomou o último gole de seu chocolate. "Às vezes eu acho que tenho muito do meu pai em mim pra ficar presa em um lugar só."

Ela já havia mencionado sua mãe antes, mas era primeira vez que Sasuke ouvia de seu pai. "Ele gosta de viajar?" ele chutou.

"E mais um pouco. Levava minha mãe a loucura. Separaram-se por causa disso." Ela sorriu, despreocupada por causa da separação. "Eu falo mais com ele agora do que quando ele estava preso sob nosso teto. Recebo tantas cartas. Tenho uma caixa lotada."

Curioso, Sasuke não conseguiu não perguntar. "Porque ele viaja tanto?"

Sakura deu de ombros. "Ele sempre viajou. E sempre me disse 'Sakura, pequena, se você algum dia sentir falta de um lugar que não seja seu lar, significa que você está chamando de lar o lugar errado.' Ele nunca conseguiu achar um lugar de que sentisse falta, então apenas continuou procurando. Esteve em mais países do que eu e eu sou uma representante oficial." Seu sorriso sumiu por uns segundos. "Bem, eu era. Agora eu sou... Agora eu sou eu, seja lá o que isso quer dizer."

'Sakura' já era muita coisa em sua opinião, mas Sasuke não disse nada e apenas virou o resto de seu chocolate.

Sakura também ainda estava com frio. Ele podia vê-la tremer. Sentindo o sono o consumir mas não querendo largá-la ali tremendo na cozinha claramente com humor pra baixo, Sasuke se levantou pra fazer mais chocolate quente, pegando a caneca de Sakura das mãos dela quando ela foi se levantar.

"Sente," ele mandou, tirando seu robe. "Ponha isso."

"Mas—"

"Não to com frio. Pegue."

Sakura o tomou de sua mão esticada e rapidamente o vestiu, sorrindo por conta da quentura que vinha dele. O robe era enorme nela. Sentada como ela estava, com os pés na cadeira e os joelhos em seu peito, o robe não deixava nada a não ser seu rosto visível. Ela teve que dobrar a manga para aparecer suas mãos, se enrolando no material macio até que nada abaixo de seus olhos estivesse de fora. Sasuke sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

"Eu sinto como se tivesse brincando de me vestir com as roupas do meu pai de novo." Sua voz soou através das camadas de seu robe.

Sasuke sorriu de lado e entregou-lhe a caneca com chocolate quente.

"Brincava muito disso, han?" ele perguntou por não ter nada melhor pra dizer.

"Outra coisa que levava minha mãe a loucura. Eu era moleca. Ainda sou." Ela suspirou teatralmente e se aconchegou de volta para o robe sem tomar um gole, apenas enlaçando a caneca para esquentar seus dedos. "Ela achou que por eu ter cabelo rosa eu estava destinada a ser menininha."

Divertido, Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente perguntando se falar. Sakura estreitou o olhar pra ele.

"Sou uma ninja. Ninjas não são menininhas." Ela declarou.

"Conheço algumas que diferem de você."

"Não são boas ninjas, são? Preocupam-se com suas aparências ao invés de habilidades e afundam seus times junto com elas."

Sasuke nada disse, apenas deu goles em seu achocolatado enquanto sua mente vagava por tempos já passados. Ele estremeceu diante da doçura, trocando de canecas com Sakura antes de falar. "Todo time tem seu ponto fraco."

"Sim, mas ter alguém que não está focando nem um pouco não devia resultar no time todo ser punido. Eu realmente gostaria de que companheiros de equipe pudessem ser trocados se o time não estivesse funcionando como um todo."

Pensando em seus próprios dias de genin com algo próximo a um sorriso em seus lábios, Sasuke podia apenas balançar a cabeça. "Às vezes você só percebe que ta dando certo quando chega a hora crítica." Como quando sua primeira missão acaba sendo mais difícil do que deveria ser. Ou exames chuunins insanos em que apenas uma pessoa passa. "Eu não fazia ideia do porque terem me posto junto com Naruto até que fizemos o exame chuunin juntos. Ainda não sei porque o mantenho por perto, mas ele é um amigo leal e a melhor pessoa que conheço."

Sakura sorriu carinhosamente, perdida em suas próprias memórias. "Eu era patética até Tsunade esmurrar algum sentido na minha cabeça. Depois disso eu cresci bem rápido e me foquei em ficar mais forte e esperta. E agora eu consigo derrubar paredes com um soco."

Sasuke olhou de relance para a parede ao seu lado, ainda sem pintar, mas erguida orgulhosamente.

"Se eu quiser," Sakura acrescentou. "Não saio por aí socando paredes a menos que esteja brava."

"Neji e Naruto acham que você não fica brava."

Sakura explodiu em gargalhadas. "Eles deviam ter me visto em vigilância com turno dobrado num dia de chuva que era pra ser meu dia de descanso e sem dormir há 24 horas."

"Soa como uma história", Sasuke comentou ironicamente. Ele se lembrava de serviços dobrados em posto de vigilância em climas nada favoráveis.

"Eu estava tão irada que nem mesmo Tsunade se atrevia a mexer comigo. Apesar de que eu pude escolher a punição do cara que devia ter ido me substituir."

Sasuke estava quase que com medo de perguntar. Ele descobriu o lado sádico de Sakura quando Naruto a fez queimar o jantar. Ela escondeu os ramens dele e fez ele limpar tudo antes de devolvê-los. Naruto veio à sua casa no dia seguinte chorando que ela havia trocado as embalagens e ele nunca sabia que sabor estava cozinhando. Hinata achou brilhante. Sasuke tinha uma leve suspeita de que Sakura estava ensinando outras coisas além de cozinhar agora, mas especificamente, como se vingar de Naruto.

Ele se perguntou se devia ficar com medo.

Ele foi retirado de seus pensamentos quando um bocejo gigante veio de dentro do seu robe. Sonolentos olhos verdes olharam pra ele quando ele riu baixo.

"Vá pra cama. Está tarde."

Sakura se afundou ainda mais no robe. "Mas ta quente aqui."

"Use-o até seu quarto então," Sasuke disse, levando as canecas pra pia. Ele estava cansado também então decidiu lavá-las na manhã. Sakura as lavaria, ele se corrigiu. Ele nunca chegava na cozinha antes dela.

"Você nunca vai ter isso de volta," Sakura anunciou. "É muito confortável e quente."

Nem um pouco assustado por sua ameaça, Sasuke a empurrou em direção ao quarto. "Cama."

"O que você quer pra café da manhã?" Sakura murmurou. Se ele não estivesse bem ao lado provavelmente não a escutaria.

"Panquecas de morango." Ele disse aleatoriamente.

"Amora," Sakura rebateu.

"Morango, ou eu pego meu robe de volta." Ele deu um leve puxão na manga, vendo de relance o ferimento enfaixado no braço dela. Ele se perguntou como estava curando mas ela falou antes que pudesse perguntar.

"Ta, mas eu vou colocar em cima das panquecas não dentro. E vai ter chantilly."

Sasuke rolou os olhos. "Seus dentes vão cair."

"É, mas eu morrerei feliz. Noite."

Eles foram para seus quartos separados, deitaram-se em suas camas separadas, pensaram um no outro com um sorriso de lado e um sorriso cheio, e finalmente fecharam os olhos e dormiram. Eles acordariam felizes, famintos e pensando se deviam tonar chocolate quente ou café junto com suas panquecas.

**tbc.**

* * *

_**¹:**_ tem outro jeito de tomar chocolate quente? '-'

**N/A:** EEEEENTÃO, olá. '-'

Não tenho desculpas, hehe, MAS posso dizer que eu realmente fiquei ocupada. Pra quem não sabe (ou seja, todo mundo) eu faço técnico a noite e de manhã eu agito o mundo (o meu pelo menos '-') pra ajeitar tudo porque em junho (dia 30) eu vou... PRA ALEMANHA, fuck yeah baby. TA FINALMENTE ACONTECENDO, OMFG, eu to muito animada. E ASSUSTADA! MAS É.

ENFIM. Técnico ta acabando, e eu tenho que montar um evento do demo junto com o meu grupinho dumal; Ta uma puta correria do carai com passaporte/visto/escola/moradia/e tudo mais tirando a passagem pra Alemanha que já está comprada PORQUE VAI ACONTECER, OMG *-* (chora). Ta tudo tão confuso no meu cérebro que eu acabei por esquecer do aniversário de um amigo meu e agora ele não ta falando comigo. Então é. MAS, ontem eu postei Catch 22 (eu disse que ia fazer, Azami-san! *-*) e meu pique pra traduzir essa fic voltou! Tudo bem que faltavam só uns três parágrafos hehe.

Bom, como perceberam, esse cap foi mais um capítulo de transação extremamente necessário. Notaram o clima entre nossos dois amores? NOTARAM? Adorável. Pacífico demais pra mim, por isso demorei dois meses (mais?) pra traduzir uu' Perdoem-me.

**Review time**! 8D

**Kekedia:** Faz sentido! 8D. Mas agora (infelizmente) meus horários estão normais de novo, argh. Minha mãe já tava surtando comigo indo dormir as seis da manhã. SHuahsaush foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei também: a barriga da Tenten uma bola de cristal e a Sakura como vidente XDD. A Tenten é o máximo nessa fic. Todos são, aliás! Enfim, no spoilers u_u De mim você não arranca nada, HÁ D.

**Tamires: **DEMOREI MAS AQUI ESTÁ! Desculpe a mega espera, espero que não me odeie ;_; Enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse 8DD

** O.o: **AAAH, hehe, não vou dizer ABSOLUTAMENTE nada. u_u. Só que sim, eventualmente o circo pega fogo porque vamos ser sinceras. É sempre ótimo ver o circo pegar fogo NAS FICS (não sou nenhuma piromaníaca, não se preocupem o_o). Quanto ao Hentai, sinto muito, heuehushausha. A autora não escreve desse gênero. MAS, eu traduzi uma a 'Fireworks' aquela é mega hentai, e eu provavelmente vou trazer mais do gênero, hehe. Mas é, nessa daqui não rola não n_n'

**Azami-san: **Tenho quase certeza de que já respondi, mas como faz tempo (hehe...) vou responder de novo 8D. Sasuke dark possessivo e meio psicótico é sempre uma delícia, principalmente quando a Sakura se recusa a ser dominada, eu adoro! Ele fica extremamente frustrado! E quanto ao SasuSakuNaru, eu adoro tanto time quanto amoroso. Muito mais time porque é extremamente engraçado, e eu realmente adoro as fics em que a relação do Naruto e da Sakura é casual e verdadeira. Morro de dó do Naruto quando é amorosa, mas normalmente ele também se da bem no final. Pra falar a verdade, só recentemente é que eu comecei a apreciar essa coisa deles dois, e admirar muito o Naruto (eu sei eu sei, é pecado, ele é _só_ o personagem principal cujo nome é o nome da série, mas eh. Acontece.) Eu passei a adorá-lo! Tapado e tudo. *-* E sim sim, Sasuke é um badboy malandro mas no fundo, um poço de romance; sshaushaush; Ele faz coisas super adoráveis na fic inteira. (admito que me frustra um pouco '-'). Confesso que minhas fics favoritas são aquelas em que o Sasuke é normalmente de uma gangue, porque é simplesmente sensacional imaginá-lo assim! Hehueheu. Argh, demorei pra traduzir, mas como eu disse, não abandonei! *-* Yei! *-* VOCÊ VIU? Postei minha drabbles! Há! To sem inspiração, mas ela eventualmente vem, te garanto. Shauhsuashaush, espero que goste da fofura do cap de hoje! (ps.: OMFG, PIREI NO MEGA COMENT, que lindo! *-*)

**Biahcerejeira: **BEM VINDA O/ A fic é sensacional, a tradutora é preguiçosa MAS ELA NÃO VAI ABANDONAR _, e os leitores são lindos *-* Espero que goste 8D

E é isso aí, few, cansei. Reviews lindas que faço questão de responder! Own *-*

ENFIM! Qualquer crítica (contrutiva ou destrutiva) REVIEW!

Até o próx cap.


	7. De Dor E Espera

**Escrita por**: Clockwork Mockingbird;  
**Traduzida por**: 13hexe.

All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto (characters) and **Clockwork Mockingbird** (plot). I am just the channel.  
_Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto (personagens) e a __**Clockwork Mockingbird**__ (enredo). Eu sou apenas o canal._

.

**What To Expect Out Of Life  
**_O Que Esperar Da Vida_

.

(7/23)

.

.

Sasuke e Neji estavam no escritório dele, se afundando nas contas de Ino (que, apesar das afirmações de Shikamaru, eram bem razoáveis) quando ouviram o que parecia ser uma panela caindo no chão da cozinha. Ambos trocaram olhares, esperando pra ver se haveriam gritos de dor antes de se preocuparem. Tenten e Sakura estavam na casa, mas na última vez que checaram, Tenten estava cochilando no sofá e Sakura tinha acabado de começar o jantar.

_Ela nunca derrubou nada antes, _Sasuke pensou absorto. Não havia motivos para alarde, mas ele se viu tenso diante do silêncio que se seguiu depois do barulho. E então ambos ouviram o arfar surpreso de Tenten, o que fez Neji ficar de pé em um instante, seguido por um grito que fez com que Sasuke ficasse em pé também: "Sakura? O que houve?"

Eles mal tinham entrado na cozinha quando a bochecha de Sasuke ardeu abruptamente com uma dor agonizante. Ele rangeu os dentes para evitar um grito de dor. Seu olho direito embaçou, fechando-se por causa da dor. A queimadura estava quente sob sua mão, tão quente que parecia estar queimando a bandagem e derretendo a pele e seu crânio. Sasuke cambaleou para a parede, lutando pra permanecer em pé.

Neji estava parado entre todo mundo, incerto se devia atender seu Hokage, grunhindo em dor, ou se devia agachar no chão e ajudar sua esposa grávida que estava caída de joelhos, chorando.

Sakura afundou as unhas de sua mão direita no chão tão forte, que pequenas rachaduras surgiam conforme seus dedos iam fazendo força. Ela estendeu seu braço esquerdo pra Tenten.

"Fora," ela arfou. "Faixas... Fora. Agora."

Tenten não perdeu tempo. Uma kunai apareceu em sua mão, afiada e brilhante, tirando facilmente a bandagem. Sakura ficou ainda mais tensa conforma as faixas iam saindo, tirando junto o que pareciam ser duas camadas de pele.

Neji se virou para ajudar Sasuke, mas ele também já tinha arrancado a bandagem. Neji jogou um dos braços do moreno sobre seus ombros e o guiou até uma cadeira. A mão de Sasuke estava fechada tão fortemente que suas juntas estavam brancas. Havia sangue pingando de seus dedos, de onde sua unha perfurara a pele.

"Ah meu Deus!" veio o suspiro horrorizado de Tenten. Neji olhou atentamente a mulher no chão, seus olhos afiados focando-se na ferida no braço de Sakura.

A queimadura era de quase duas semanas. Sakura estava curando-as pouco a pouco todos os dias, então devia haver apenas uma pequena área vermelha envolta por uma suave pela rosada. No entanto a feriada estava preta, as bordas onduladas e franzidas como se a pele tivesse acabado de ser exposta à chama. Neji pode ver um pouco do osso antes de sangue começar a jorrar de todos os cantos tão rapidamente que encheu a cratera no braço da rosada e jorrou no chão formando rapidamente uma poça.

Alarmado, Neji sentou Sasuke na cadeira sem um pingo de cuidado e puxou o cabelo dele pra trás para poder checar sua ferida. Era definitivamente menos severa que a de Sakura, mas não tava boa. Neji observou conforme a ferida aumentava de tamanho, como se a queimadura ainda estivesse ativa e comendo a carne ao redor.

"Que diabos?"

Um grunhido de dor e um pequeno grito foram sua única resposta.

Sakura respirou fundo pelo nariz, mantendo os dentes cerrados para evitar morder sua língua. Lentamente ela fincou suas unhas no chão. Sentiu a cabeça latejar conforme fazia força pra cocentrar chakra em sua mão e levá-la até a ferida pulsante em seu braço. Até mesmo o toque de chakra era doloroso, parecendo que alguém tinha enfiado um ferro quente e estava mexendo-o dentro de seu braço.

Tenten observou de olhos arregalados enquanto Sakura, de longe a melhor médica que conhecera, lutava para curar uma queimadura que continuava a crescer. Depois de um olhar rápido para Sasuke e um cálculo mental, Tenten percebeu que a ferida dele tinha crescido em três centímetros desde que arrancara a bandagem. Se continuasse a crescer desse jeito logo chegaria aos olhos dele. Podia cegá-lo—até mesmo matá-lo se a queimadura fosse do nervo óptico para o cérebro.

A respiração profunda de Sakura chamou a atenção de Tenten de volta para a rosada. A ferida dela parecia menor, mesmo que um pouco, e tinha parado de sangrar, mas o chakra que brilhava nas mãos dela era muito mais forte e suor se concentrava em suas sobrancelhas. Temendo que ela estivesse chegando à exaustão de chakra, Tenten a alcançou. Ela podia estar grávida, mas tinha chakra suficiente para transferir pra outra pessoa!

"Preciso chegar até o Sasuke," Sakura grunhiu, tentando se levantar usando o braço bom.

Sasuke não a ouviu por causa da dor. Seus ouvidos começaram a tocar, o tornando alheio a tudo. Seu olho esquerdo viu Sakura tentar se levantar, mas seu cérebro não computava nada a não ser a dor que residia em sua bochecha e olho. Com um pouco de medo de que seu Sharingan se ativasse e prendesse alguém, ele fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa.

E do nada, a dor começou a ir embora. Algo frio esfriando o inferno, apagando o fogo quando o tocava. Como por uma recém adquirida queimadura sob a água corrente—ainda queimava, mas a dor rapidamente se tornava suportável.

Sasuke arriscou abrir seus olhos e quando o fez, sua visão se encheu de rosa. O cabelo de Sakura caía sobre seus ombros formando uma cortina que fez com que Sasuke, desnorteado como estava, se sentisse rodeado. Ele lentamente conseguiu se endireitar, sentindo como se tivesse tentando se levantar em uma poça de lama com pesos em todas as partes de seu corpo. A dor reduziu-se a um pequeno sussurro, fraca e em plano de fundo, fácil de ser ignorada, mas inegavelmente ali. Ela se dobrou, os olhos rolando, a cabeça caindo pra trás, corpo caindo como o de um brinquedo cujas baterias tivessem sido removidas do nada. Ela escorregou per entre as mãos de Neji que a seguravam pelo cotovelo, alheia à tentativa de Tenten para pegá-la.

Sasuke simplesmente caiu da cadeira, quase não conseguindo jogar um braço por debaixo da cabeça rosada para impedir de que batesse no chão. Ele se segurou, por pouco, com seu outro braço. Ele tinha certeza de que a única coisa que o impedia de colapsar sobre Sakura era sua força de vontade. Neji conseguiu escorregar um braço sobre os braços de Sasuke e puxá-lo para uma posição melhor.

"Ela tá—"

"Ela está bem," Neji garantiu, sem ter certeza se estava dizendo para Sasuke ou Tenten. "Por enquanto. Vamos colocá-la no sofá e legar pra Ino, okay?" Ele cutucou a forma semi-imóvel de Sasuke. "Vamos lá Sasuke, levante-se."

Sasuke se apoiou em seu amigo, sem conseguir se manter em pé, com apenas uma pergunta ricocheteando em sua mente enquanto se jogava na cadeira tentando manter-se consciente.

_O que aconteceu?_

* * *

"Que diabos aconteceu aqui?"

Ino estava parada na porta da sala, mãos no quadril, anel de noivado brilhando em sua mão esquerda, seu rosto de alguma forma confuso, mas inquisidor ao mesmo tempo. Neji às vezes se perguntava se essa era a frase chave dela: 'Se eu não sei o que ta acontecendo é bom alguém explicar _agora_ e é bom fazer sentido.'

Ela foi até Sasuke primeiro, imaginando que Neji havia a chamado e pedido, bem ordenado na verdade, que ela trouxesse o kit médico porque o Hokage tinha conseguido de machucar, mas Sasuke a parou um olhar: primeiro pra ela, e depois para o sofá. As costas do sofá estavam de frente pra ela, então Ino só viu a mulher estirada ali quando deu a volta no móvel.

"Cheque ela primeiro," Sasuke mandou. Ele parecia não piscar.

Sem se preocupar com o tom duro de sua voz—ele era o Hokage, afinal—Ino sentou-se na mesa de centro para melhor acesso à pessoa estranha na casa do Hokage. Ela se lembrava de Shikamaru falando algo sobre a noiva de Sasuke ter chego, mas Sasuke quase destruindo sua loja empurrou isso para o fundo de sua mente.

Shikamaru não havia mencionado que ela era bonita. Mas provavelmente se ele tivesse dito isso, ela teria batido nele. Ele provavelmente nem percebera. Coisas como beleza não significavam nada para um homem. A não ser é claro que se referissem a de Ino, aí era a coisa mais importante.

Ino quase se encolheu em choque quando viu o braço da mulher. "O que ela fez?" ela exigiu movendo gentilmente o membro para ver melhor.

"Está melhor do que antes, na verdade." Uma voz tremula a informou. Ino olhou por cima de seu ombro para a muito grávida, e terrivelmente preocupada, Tenten. Neji estava ao lado dela, fazendo carinho em suas costas.

"Você ta bem?" Ino perguntou suavemente. As ordens do Hokage que se danem. Se um de seus amigos estava mal ela ia ajudá-los primeiro.

Tenten acenou exasperada. "Ótima. São esses malditos hormônios. Fico preocupada por qualquer coisinha."

A voz de Sasuke cortou o ar como uma lâmina afiadíssima. "O que há de errado com ela?" ele exigiu, seu tom beirando a algo perigoso.

"Você quer dizer tirando a ferida que parece estar devorando o braço dela?" Ino retorquiu. Ela e Sasuke tinham ido a Academia juntos desde os doze anos. Ela até mesmo teve uma queda por ele até os dezesseis anos. Ele pode ser o Hokage e assinar o salário dela todos os meses, mas isso não a impedia de tratá-lo como ela tratava a todos. "Parece exaustão de chakra. Ela se esforçou demais."

Sasuke ponderou que isso fazia sentido. Sakura não só olhou e curou sua ferida nessa manhã, ela também checou o bebê de Tenten e curou a mão de Hinata que havia se queimado no forno hoje mais cedo. Ele visto o suficiente de suas técnicas de cura para saber que ela não precisava de muito esforço, mas as queimaduras sempre a deixavam cansada. Curando ambas duas vezes no mesmo dia—salvando sua vida no processo, _novamente_—provavelmente a deixara sem nenhum pingo de chakra.

Sem mencionar que a queimadura dela era maior que a dele. Ela teve que curar ambas com dor. Conhecendo-a como conhecia, ele sabia que ela provavelmente se curara o suficiente para não desmaiar antes de ajudá-lo. Sasuke viu sua bochecha no espelho depois de ajeitar Sakura no sofá. A ferida ainda estava vermelha e irritada, mas não havia mais um pedaço de pele faltando ou partes pretas.

Sakura se movimentou um pouco, pálpebras se mexendo, mas não abrindo. Ino peogu um rolo de gaze.

"Não sei qual é a dessa queimadura, mas não ta respondendo aos meus jutsus. Eu vou tapá-la por enquanto e deixá-la descansar." Ela cuidadosamente limpou a ferida e começou a enfaixar o braço de Sakura. "Deixe-a dormir um pouco. Se ela não acordar em algumas horas a gente tenta acordá-la.

Com isso, Sasuke entendeu que Ino ainda tinha perguntas e que não iria embora enquanto elas não fossem respondidas. Ele estava cansado pra isso.

"Então ela está bem," Tenten suspirou completamente aliviada. Ela lutou contra a vontade de chorar. Malditos hormônios. Neji pegou a mão dela e apertou, subitamente beijando uma lágrima que escapou de sua pálpebra.

"Não há nada que se possa fazer por exaustão de chakra a não ser descansar." Ino se virou para Sasuke. "Okay então. Você, venha aqui. Vamos ver se a sua cura pra mim."

"Só a Sakura pode curar." Mas ele mostrou o machucado pra ela e se permitiu ser cutucado. Com a cabeça virada assim, ele podia observar Sakura, se garantindo que era só porque ele queria ter certeza de que ela ia acordar.

Ela acordou por volta do começo da noite, mal dizendo para Sasuke deixá-la curar o resto de sua ferida antes de voltar a dormir antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Satisfeita de que seu paciente estava bem, Ino foi embora com Tenten e Neji, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte para checar os dois de novo.

Sasuke, mentalmente exausto por causa do dia, jogou um cobertor em cima de Sakura, pegou um pra si mesmo e, com os olhos focados na mulher à um pé de distância dele, esperou. Ele esperou o sol nascer e, mesmo que um pouco, aquecer a terra. Ele esperou por Naruto invadir sua casa sem bater e exigir saber todos os detalhes do que tinha acontecido. Esperou pelo telefone tocar e a voz da mãe de Sakura soar pelo telefone. Esperou por Ino marchar pra dentro de sua casa para checar seus pacientes.

Ele esperou a noite toda para que algo acontecesse.

Mas principalmente, ele esperou por olhos verdes se abrindo.

* * *

**N/T: **OLHA ISSO, EU NEM DEMOREI TANTO ASSIM! Tudo bem que esse foi curtinho em comparação com os outros mas... MESMO ASSIM!

Estou meio que sem tempo, amores, por isso não revisei. (Eu nunca reviso, DESCULPEM). Mas aqui está~

Responderei as Reviews no próximo cap. OOOK? Amo vocês, pessoas, estou feliz por todas as reviews lindas! *-*

BESOS


	8. De Massagens E Lutas

**Escrita por**: Clockwork Mockingbird;  
**Traduzida por**: 13hexe.

All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto (characters) and **Clockwork Mockingbird** (plot). I am just the channel.  
_Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto (personagens) e a __**Clockwork Mockingbird**__ (enredo). Eu sou apenas o canal._

.

**What To Expect Out Of Life  
**_O Que Esperar Da Vida_

.

(8/23)

.

.

Sasuke abruptamente percebeu, em algum ponto entre sono e consciência, que se Sakura era um alvo na tentativa falha de assassinato, ela continuaria sendo um alvo até que o problema fosse completamente resolvido. Seja o problema a Root ou Sakura.

No processo de acordar completamente, o primeiro pensamento coerente de Sasuke era que ele não permitiria que Sakura fosse morta. Seu segundo pensamento era que estava com frio.

O terceiro era que o sofá estava vazio.

Ele acordou rapidamente depois que o último foi registrado.

Mas seu pânico momentâneo não durou muito quando ele escaneou a casa por assinaturas de chakras e encontrou o de Sakura na cozinha. Ela estava parada, mas não estava ferida. Jogando o cobertor de lado para se levantar, sentindo o pescoço e suas costas fisgarem por ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição, Sasuke foi para a cozinha, encontrando uma Sakura igualmente cansada para em frente à geladeira com o cenho franzido.

"Esqueci de comprar coisas pro café da manhã," ela disse.

Sasuke se viu com uma bizarra vontade de rir. Eles quase morreram no dia anterior por causa de uma queimadura-devoradora-de-carne que existia há duas semanas e nunca tinha incomodado antes, mas Sakura estava falando sobre café da manhã como se fosse qualquer outro dia, como se as marcas de unha e sangue no chão não fossem dela.

Ela fechou a geladeira e olhou pra ele. "Como está sua bochecha? Dói?"

"Meu pescoço dói mais," Sasuke disse honestamente, massageando-o sem perceber.

"Você estava bem largado quando eu acordei," Sakura disse com um sorriso. "Deixe-me ver."

Sasuke piscou pra ela, se afastando pra que não pudesse alcançá-lo. "Você desmaiou por causa de exaustão de chakra não faz nem doze horas e já ta querendo me curar? Você é idiota?"

Sakura fez careta pra ele. "Nem _todas as_ técnicas médicas que eu conheço envolvem chakra." Ela puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa e a virou pra que ele sentasse com as costas pra ela. Ela apontou pra cadeira, olhando-o em expectativa. "Sente. E sem a camiseta."

Sasuke imaginou se ela tentaria forçá-lo se ele recusasse, e se ele teria força pra resistir. Com a força sobre-humana potencializada por chakra dela, ele duvidava que fosse ser capaz. Além do mais seu pescoço realmente doía, e não como se ela já tivesse tentado matá-lo antes. Então, com uma leve precaução, Sasuke sentou, com os braços por cima do encosto da cadeira, olhando pra parede. Sakura propositalmente pigarreou. Com cara feia, Sasuke tirou a camiseta e a jogou no chão, feliz que tenha caído de maneira que as marcas de unhas estivessem parcialmente escondidas dele.

Sakura passou as mãos pelas suas costas, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse já que não estava acostumado com pessoas o tocando daquela maneira (ou de qualquer outra, na verdade), mas era só uma gentil pressão em sua espinha, antes de ir massagear o músculo sob sua omoplata¹.

"Você sabia," ela disse puxando conversa, "na maior parte das vezes que seu pescoço fica dura é por causa das suas costas?"

"Verdade," Sasuke respondeu sem entonação, tentando não grunhir em apreciação quando as mãos dela apertaram um ponto particularmente tenso e sensível.

Sakura observou as costas de Sasuke—tentando o máximo não notar quantos _músculos_ ele tinha—e decidiu que era segura usar um pouco mais de força pra soltar os nós. Sasuke obviamente tinha dormido naquela cadeira pra poder ficar de olho nela durante a noite então de jeito nenhum iria permitir que ele ficasse com dor no pescoço o dia todo. Mas, fiel a sua palavra, ela não iria usar chakra. Seu nível estava normal agora, e iria voltar a ser total lá pelas três no máximo, mas ela não queria usar se ele fosse surtar.

O cotovelo de Sakura acertou o ponto certo, e Sasuke se largou na cadeira, olhos fechados em prazer. Ele conseguia sentir seu corpo ficando mole a cada vez que um nó que ele tinha era solto pelos dedos de Sakura. Era gostoso, como se pudesse finalmente relaxar depois de um longo tempo.

"Você deve carregar o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros," Sakura comentou, suas mãos indo mais pra cima na junção entre seu pescoço e ombro. "Eles estão tão duros."

"Às vezes parece," Sasuke admitiu. "Ser Hokage não é fácil."

Sakura fez um barulho de concordância e apertou um pouco mais em sua espinha. Mas um nó. Esse homem nunca relaxava? Até mesmo Tsunade tinha folgas. Provavelmente mais do que devia, mas ela se matava de trabalhar antes pra justificar.

"Naruto não tem ideia do que o aguarda," Sasuke murmurou.

"Porque ele quer tanto esse trabalho?" Sakura perguntou, trocando de cotovelo porque seu braço ficou cansado. "Ele me disse que era o sonho dele."

Sasuke se perguntou quanto Naruto tinha contado pra ele. Ele gostava de Sakura e confiava nela, mas normalmente levava anos pra Naruto se abrir com alguém sobre Kyuubi. Sasuke não tinha total certeza se Hinata sabia, parte do motivo pelo qual ele não enchia tanto o saco de Naruto pra que a chamasse pra sair. Por mais doce que Hinata fosse, ainda havia a probabilidade de ela rejeitá-lo quando descobrisse, e por mais que Naruto a amasse muito, iria destruí-lo. Sasuke duvidava ela o fizesse, mas o risco era alto, então ele ficava de fora.

Mas ele ainda achava que Naruto devia virar homem e chamá-la pra sair.

"Isso é... Algo pra Naruto te dizer." Ele finalmente respondeu. Por mais que Naruto gostasse de Sakura, e por mais que Sasuke estivesse começando a confiar nela, ele ainda não estava disposto a tomar a chance. Algo protetor surgiu nele como sempre acontecia quando alguém trazia esse _assunto_ à tona, mas Sasuke afastou o sentimento. Sakura não sabia. Ela estava só perguntando.

As mãos de Sakura pausaram em seus ombros como se ela soubesse o que ele estava pensando, mas continuaram depois de um momento, como se disse que ela tinha entendido.

Sasuke estava começando a achar que ela realmente tinha.

* * *

"Há há! Você bate como uma garota!" Naruto provocou, tentando esconder a fisgada que sentira.

Sasuke nem ao menos piscara, apenas se agachou antes que alguém pudesse registrar e chutou as pernas de Naruto. Mas os reflexos do loiro eram bons e ele rolou depois de cair com suavidade, lançando um sorriso para Hinata.

Neji viu o sorriso e se coçou pra entrar na luta. Tenten deu tapinhas em seu braço sabendo o que passava pela cabeça do marido. "Quieto, garoto." Ela brincou.

Sakura assistiu a luta de taijutsu continuar. "Eles fazem isso com frequência?" ela perguntou.

Todos bufaram irônicos ao mesmo tempo. Sakura vagamente se perguntou se tinha perdido alguma coisa.

"Eles tentam lutar diariamente," Hinata respondeu, sua voz falhando por tentar não gaguejar. "Hokage-sama gosta de se exercitar e Naruto-kun quer vencê-lo, então ambos ficam felizes. Especialmente Naruto-kun se ele acerta um bom golpe."

"Mas normalmente eles usam jutsus e põe fogo nas coisas." Tenten adicionou esfregando suas costas. "Querido, minhas costas doem." Sem piscar, Neji começou a massageá-la. Tenten gemeu grata, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre sua barriga elevada. Sakura e Hinata trocaram sorriso divertidos, estremecendo quando um dos golpes de Sasuke fez Naruto sair voando e bater contra uma árvore. Ele ficou caído atordoado por segundos antes de se por em pé e desviar de um novo golpe de Sasuke.

"Você queria lutar com alguém?" Hinata perguntou. Sakura se virou pra ela. "Notei que está carregando seus suportes de armas," ela explicou, apontando para a pochete na cintura de Sakura e o suporte na coxa.

"Tenho usado eles quando saio. O ataque fez com que eu e Sasuke ficássemos um pouco ariscos. Não quero estar despreparada de novo." Ela observou Sasuke se desviar agilmente dos golpes de Naruto. "Apesar de que seria legal lutar contra alguém. Faz tempo que não faço isso."

"Você podia duelar com Naruto." Uma nova voz disse de um jeito preguiçoso. Sakura o sentiu aparecer e se virou para ver um homem alto de cabelo prateado, apenas um olho visível e com um livro laranja nas mãos vindo em sua direção. Enquanto se aproximava, ele guardou o livro no bolso, erguendo uma mão em cumprimento.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei, você ta atrasado!" Naruto rugiu. Ele prontamente recebeu um chute no estômago que o deixou estatelado no chão.

"Com essa são três vezes. Ganhei."

Naruto fez careta pra Sasuke, aceitando a mão que lhe foi oferecida. Ele sorriu quando Kakashi repetiu sua ideia, correndo animado para Sakura, pulando na cerca onde todo mundo estava reunido para se equilibrar em uma das estacas que servia de suporte.

"É! Ta afim Sakura?"

Sakura firmou os lábios, considerando. Uma boa luta parecia ótimo. Fazia um longo tempo que não duelava por diversão.

"Qual é Sakura," Naruto choramingou, subindo na próxima estava. Ele se balançou perigosamente. "As minhas lutas com o teme não são bons exercícios!"

"Se você se esforçasse para as nossas lutas, elas seriam um bom exercício," Sasuke comentou apático, tomando um gole de sua garrafa de água. Ele estava curioso pra ver se Sakura conseguia derrotar Naruto. Estava esperando pra ver do que ela era capaz, mas não estava tão ansioso para um novo ataque. Uma luta amigável seria perfeita. E se Naruto apanhasse seria um bônus.

"Okay," Sakura decidiu, mexendo em sua pochete. "Com ou sem chakra?"

"Você está bem pra usar chakra?" Naruto perguntou preocupado. Sasuke contara sobre o que tinha acontecido. Por mais que quisesse lutar contra Sakura, sua diversão podia ser posta em espera pelo bem estar de sua amiga.

"Oh yeah," Sakura assegurou, puxando um par de luvas pretas da pochete e as colcoando com um sorriso. "Vem, vamos lutar" ela pegou seu protetor, o prendendo na coroa de sua cabeça para manter seu cabelo fora de seu rosto.

"Ei! Esse é um protetor do Som!" Sasuke protestou.

"É o único que eu tenho," Sakura defendeu. E então adicionou brincando, "Que foi, com medo de perder pra alguém que não é daqui? Aw, não se preocupe, não vou te machucar tanto."

"Ela ta ansiosa pra entrar em ação," Neji se perguntou divertido em voz alta, ainda massageando as costas de Tenten. "Naruto fez ela queimar alguma coisa de novo?"

"Ela sente falta de treinar," Hinata explicou, vendo Naruto praticamente se contorcer de excitação.

"Okay então se você for derrubada e ficar por mais de três segundos, conta. Três vezes e você perde," Naruto explicou. "Entendeu?"

Sakura se colocou em posição de ataque, seu sorriso quase sádico. "Entendi." Ela escorregou um pé um pouco mais, seu braço enfaixado vindo a sua frente, a mão formando um punho solto. "Pode vir, então."

Ino apareceu, kit médico pronto. "O que ta rolando?"

Eles não tinham certeza do que tinha acontecido. Naruto partiu pra cima de Sakura e socou, mas seu punho encontrou apenas o ar. Houve um borrão, o som de um corpo caindo no chão, e então Naruto estava piscando para o céu se perguntando como diabos Sakura tinha conseguido se mover tão rápido e porque diabos ele nem tinha visto ela se mover.

"Essa é a primeira," Sakura chamou de longe. "Leve isso a sério, Naruto. Achei que quisesse se exercitar."

"O choque passou e Naruto pulou em pé com um sorriso. "Ah, você vai cair_ tão_ feio. Não vou pegar leve com você!"

Suas mãos se uniram para formar o sinal do jutsu que ele melhor fazia. Clone depois clone depois de clone cercava Sakura, todos sorrindo arrogantemente pra ela, determinação brilhando em seus olhos. Sakura sorriu um pouco e fingiu um bocejo. Os clones a atacaram todos de uma vez. Naruto tinha certeza de que apenas com a quantidade ele conseguiria derrubá-la e segurá-la. E então ele teria um ponto, e não seria difícil repetir o processo.

Mas Sakura apenas ergueu um dedo. Só um. Ela se curvou e tocou aquele dedo no chão. Só quando o primeiro dos clones ficou a uma distância de um braço é que Sakura forçou o dedo no chão e observou ele se rachar, os clones de Naruto desapareceram, mais rápido do que apareceram, em nuvens e fumaça.

Ino se inclinou sobre a cerca. "Puta merda!"

Naruto tinha apenas escorregado, mas seu choque diante uma exibição tão casual de força o fez ficar caído mais do que os necessários três segundos. Olhos arregalados, ele só conseguiu encarar enquanto Sakura se erguia vagarosamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Ela ergueu a mãos novamente, dessa vez com dois dedos erguidos.

"Essa é a segunda."

Naruto quase se esqueceu de fechar a boca. "Como você—"

"Vai ficar caído o dia todo?" Sakura perguntou com falsa preocupação.

Ele estava de pé um flash. "Claro que não! Vou chutar seu traseiro Sakura, só observe!"

"To ouvindo muita falação Naruto," Sakura alfinetou.

Naruto atacou de novo. Sasuke quase podia ver as engrenagens na cabeça dele girando, tentando achar um jeito de derrotar Sakura. Ele pensava sobre seus movimentos, cada soso, cada chute cuidadosamente pensado e considerado, o próximo passo já decidido antes que o ataque fosse feito. _Pelo menos ele ta levando a sério agora,_ Sasuke pensou com um sorriso de lado. Talvez agora ele conseguisse fazer com que Naruto treinasse e não ficasse só dando socos aleatórios.

O erro foi tão simples. Sasuke viu no mesmo segundo que Sakura. A posição de Naruto era um pouco aberta demais para o próximo soco, fazendo-o perder um pouco de equilíbrio. Sakura se desviou do soco, usando esse erro para voar diretamente pra ele antes que pudesse perceber que ela estava ali.

Naruto sabia que ia perder antes mesmo que ela ao menos o tocasse. Mas isso não o impediu de tentar acertar outro golpe. Ele trouxe seu outro braço pra frente para um soco, mas Sakura simplesmente não estava ali. Ela girou de novo, dessa vez por baixo e ao redor dele, para que estivesse atrás dele e o pegasse no meio do giro. Adicionando mais força no giro, Sakura tinha mais força do que a necessária para pegar Naruto e simplesmente jogá-lo. Ele quicou, derrapou e escorregou até alcançar os pés de Sasuke.

O sorriso de Sakura era brilhante. "Som vence Konoha," ela provocou brincando. Naruto lançou um olhar pra ela e rosnou.

O queixo de Ino caiu. "Wow. Ela é impressonante."

Kakashi a estudou a fundo, uma ideia se formando em sua cabeça. Conforme Sakura ia se aproximando, a ideia se tornava forte até que fora decidida. Sakura alcançou um impressionado Naruto e o puxou em pé, Kakashi, imaginando o quanto Tsunade tinha ensinado a ela, perguntou.

"Você estaria disposta a lutar comigo?"

Sasuke quase engasgou com sua água. Depois de cuspir indignamente e tossir, o Hokage se virou para seu antigo professor que, apesar de ter quase nada de seu rosto a mostra, conseguia parecer divertido. Sasuke o encarou feio, o desafiando a dizer alguma coisa.

Naruto praticamente caiu em cima de Sakura, que cambaleou por conta do peso repentino. "Você—" ele começou, se endireitando. "Você lutar com Sakura?"

Kakashi sorriu sob sua máscara. "Bem, sim e não." Ele tirou uma de suas mãos do bolso, segurando uma pequena cordinha vermelha entre os dedos. Atada a ela tinha uma sino que fazia barulho por causa do vento. Sasuke sabia aonde isso ia dar e só conseguia ficar parado surpreso e observar enquanto Kakashi anunciava a todos eles; "Eu quero que Sakura faça o teste do sino."

**tbc.**

* * *

**N/T: OS COMENTÁRIOS (DESNECESSÁRIOS) A SEGUIR CONTÉM SPOILES DOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULO DO MANGÁ. **_Não se preocupem, pudins, eu entenderei se pularem essa parte._ 8D

WELL WELL, olhem só!

Nem demorei! E—SURPRESA, SURPRESA—levei só TRÊS (3) DIAS para traduzir esse cap. E admito, que foi _TUDO_ isso porque eu tirei um dia de folga. O do meio. É. A folgada, eu sei.

ENFIM, meus comentário sobre o cap: Eu honestamente adoro esse cap, e o acho SUPER dinâmico (pelo menos a segunda parte dele) e por isso foi tão rápido de traduzir (talvez o meu inconsciente gritando pra mim _LARGA DE SER VAGABA E TRADUZ ESSA COISA_ tenha alguma coisa a ver também, mas detalhes detalhes). NO ENTANTO, como sempre, eu achei essa parte da luta entre a Sakura e o Naruto um tanto exagerada. Tipo, ta beleza, nem foi tanto a habilidade dela que a fez ganhar e sim o(s) elemento(s) surpresa. E a autora fez questão de apontar bem isso. MAS AINDA ASSIM VÉI. Não gostei da Sakura sendo metida e pans, TIPO, SÉRIO? UM DEDO? Até EU senti vontade de ir lá e quebrar o dedo dela e ficar: _E AGORA BONITINHA? VAI POR A LÍNGUA NO CHÃO? _Mas eu entendo. Naruto fica o mangá inteiro se exibindo (aquela coisa linda—mais tarde eu explico) e o Sasuke fica o anime inteiro sendo sexy. Sakura só consegue brilhar de verdade nas fics (AHEM, ATÉ O LINDO CAP 632, lindinhos, PORQUE NESSE CAP SAKURA CHUTA MEGA TRASEIROS)

Continuando. Acho que é só. PRÓX CAP DE WTEOOL tem a luta KAKA/SAKU, não percam.

E quanto ao _mais tarde eu explico_ é que assim. _EUTRAÍOMOVIMENTO_-o que? Sim. Alguém mais tem notado como NaruSaku é lindo? Eu to me apaixonando por essa cabeleira loira, pessoas. É. Estou considerando. SASU SAKU ainda é minha paixão, não se preocupem. Meu ponto fraco será eternamente Bad boy; e o Naru é adorável (AIN AIN) demais pra ser um bad boy. Sasuke é o bad boy nato.

E. E. E. VOCÊS LERAM? TÃO ACOMPANHANDO O MANGÁ? (eu não, aliás, cheguei boiando, peguei a chegada do Minato (aquele lindo), o reencontro do time sete, e, o Obito ta vivo?) OMFG, e quando o Sasuke chegou e soltou um "_Sakura, huh?" _TIIIPO, PRIMEIRA COISA QUE ELE FALA QUANDO VÊ GALERA DE KONOHA É O NOME DELA! Isso é amor gente. _Isso é amor_. E depois ela sai chutando todo mundo, largando os imbecis pra trás e são eles que tem que olhar pras costas dela. Foi emocionante.

É... E eu não vou responder aqui nenhum review porque eu acho que meus comentários (desnecessários) já ocupou muito espaço. MAS EU JURO, que no próximo eu vou me segurar e só responder. JURO. PROMESSA.

Então é isso aí gente linda. Até o próximo. :*


End file.
